Starting Again
by teruterubouzu
Summary: An incident in middle school causes Sawamura Eijun to suddenly quit baseball. Now, tricked into attending Seido High School, can she really turn her back on baseball for good? Or will a certain catcher bring her back to the mound? fem!sawamura.
1. Chapter 1

**Starting Again**

 **Warning:** OOC. fem!Eijun. others...

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own DNA

 **A/N:** enjoy!

 _Italics -_ Flashbacks.

Re-edited.

* * *

 **To: Kazuya**

 **From: Wakana**

Hi!

Seems like your baseball career is proceeding well

We often see you in the magazines

Make sure you keep working hard

I have a little favor to ask you

 **To: Wakana**

 **From: Kazuya**

Hey! It's been a long time! How have you guys been?

Still playing baseball?

I bet Ei-chan has just as much useless energy as ever :)

Is she still aiming to be an ace pitcher?

Did you hear? Girls are allowed to play at Koshien now

She's jumping with joy isn't she?

Sure ask away

 **To: Kazuya**

 **From: Wakana**

We're fine!

We'll try make it to one of your matches this year

Um…the favor is about Eijun.

Please…..Kazuya

Help her.

* * *

"Miyuki-kun is definitely the best looking player out there..." muttered a girl watching the Seido baseball club practice from the sidelines, upon which the other female students around her nodded deeply. It would be no exaggeration to say that since Miyuki Kazuya's enrollment, he has been the most widely discussed student amongst all the first years.

Even professional scouts would often frequent the baseball fields to evaluate Miyuki Kazuya as a potential candidate for their respective teams. He had immeasurable talent and amazing skill that would impress even the most uninformed spectators.

But while everyone recognized his baseball sense, his nasty personality both on and off the field often got under the skin of his enemies and allies alike. Because he found great amusement in observing others to figure out their weaknesses, you'll often see the genius catcher smirking evilly to himself.

But the Miyuki today was clearly enraged. Even though his hair was still messy like usual, throw from home still lightning fast like an arrow, popularity as high as ever - to the annoyance of many, he oozed out a murderous aura almost ready to kill the next guy who talked to him.

Even Kuromochi, who would often mess with Miyuki, didn't dare to approach him.

The said catcher had no idea how scary his expression looked right now and continued on with his daily routine. But just thinking about his conversation with his childhood friend from Nagano last night, made his expression darken considerably.

 _Eijun hasn't played baseball for five months already!_

"Tsk that idiot, what is she doing." Miyuki muttered dangerously. "I won't let her escape without a proper answer next time I see her."

Everyone who watched Miyuki's every move, had no idea who he was talking about but what they did know was that the girl in question was the cause of the walking disaster today.

* * *

Nagano - Akagi Middle

* * *

"Achoo! I wonder if someone is talking about me?" Sawamura Eijun wondered. She gave it a brushing thought but continued to bask in the sun on the rooftop, listening to her iPod.

Sawamura Eijun was famous amongst boy and girls of Akagi Middle School. One was for her masculine name despite her being a peachy third year middle girl student. Apparently her grandpa, Sawamura Eitoku, was so sure of a grandson, he didn't prepare a female name when she was born. In hope that his granddaughter grew up strong like a male, he just stuck with Sawamura Eijun, earning him a whipping from the girl's father and mother.

Second reason was for her passion for baseball and her achievements. There wasn't a day Sawamura didn't talk about Koushien, pitching or baseball in general. Even the teachers had given up telling her to stop playing so much and improve her horrendous grades. But her talent and spirit as a pitcher had already been recognized by many. Because of her, the no name Akagi Middle baseball team managed to make it to third round of the prefectural tournament. There was also a rumor going around that she was childhood friends with the famous Miyuki Kazuya.

Third reason was for her sudden change. It all started when she injured her elbow in an unfair play during a match. Everyone thought that she would quickly recover and exact revenge, as she was a person who would slap an opponent for bad-mouthing her mates, but she completely disappeared from the baseball world altogether.

When she handed in her resignation form, hell broke out. Teachers called the hospital, students took their umbrellas out in fear of a sudden storm;everyone was in shock.

No one knew why, but Sawamura Eijun had changed.

Fourth reason was because of new appearance. After her change, her hair started growing past her shoulders, making her look rather cute and feminine. She had gained many followers in school and out.

"Eijun!" a voice called out.

Clank. As the door opened, Sawamura's childhood friend, Wakana appeared.

"I was looking for you Eijun." Wakana pouted as she stood over her sleepy friend. "Heard you finally submitted your high school preference form."

Sawamura took out her earphones and said rather seriously, "yeah….I haven't told you guys but I'm going to a school in Tok-"

"Seido is a good school. Congrats on getting in Eijun! Even though I can't see you every day, I'll definitely message you okay?" Wakana said smiling.

Sawamura blinked. "How do you know I'm going to a school in Tokyo? I don't think I told anybody…"

"Ah-um-er-Y-y-our grandpa informed me early in the morning when I went to pick you up for school." Wakana said sheepishly, hoping her best friend would buy it.

"Hmm…I see."

Wakana sighed in relief, sending a thumbs up sign to the group of boys hiding behind the door. She couldn't let her best friend know that the gang, Sawamura's family and herself all had a hand in sending her to Seido.

 _A few weeks ago…_

 _Sawamura Eitoku called up an emergency meeting regarding his granddaughter._

 _Eijun's parents, Wakana and the baseball team all gathered in the Sawamura house when Eijun was out doing a make-up exam._

" _It has already been two months since she received permission from the doctor to play baseball again and five months since she played baseball." said Eitoku with worry. "I say we need to get to the end of this."  
_

" _I've tried." Wakana said with sigh. "No matter how much I question and pester her about it, she avoids the question and runs away."_

 _Everyone heaved a sigh together._

" _Sure the injury was horrible," Sawamura's mother continued "But I'm confident I raised a strong daughter! She wouldn't quit her favorite sport because of an injury!" all the baseball members nodded in agreement._

" _She was acting unnatural during that game though. She usually would have been aggressive in that situation but back then….it was as if she….was scared…"_

 _Wakana sighed again. It was true. Eijun's behavior back then was unlike her. But it's_ _impossible to find out from Eijun herself because even though she_ _looks like she takes things lightly, she is quite stubborn._

 _Pang! Everyone looked up at Wakana in surprise when she slapped her cheeks. "Instead of wondering about the past, I say we give that idiot a push and help her play baseball again. After all, I love seeing Eijun play till she's covered in sweat and dirt." Said Wakana warmly._

" _Hmmm but how do we do that…."_

" _What if she hates baseball though…" someone said._

 _Wakana turned to him. "Don't worry! There's no way that baseball idiot can hate baseball. As her childhood from agessssssss back I can assure that - AH!"_

" _W-what is it now Wakana-chan?" Sawamura's mum said._

" _I know a way!" shouted Wakana triumphantly. She turned towards the Sawamura couple. "Aunty, uncle, please arrange for Eijun to go to Seido in Tokyo!" Wakana begged._

" _W-why so suddenly?"_

" _Because Kazuya goes to Seido." Wakana explained. "Ever since we were young, Eijun could never remain composed around Kazuya. Those two argue like cats and dogs every single time. I believe that if it's Kazuya, he'll be able to rip off Eijun's stupid mask."_

" _B-but even so…."_

 _The other members were shocked speechless. To think that their beautiful manager and baseball-loving idiot of a pitcher were childhood friends with THE Miyuki Kazuya._

" _No that may be a good idea." Eitoku said thoughtfully. "Especially since Seido is rather known for its strong baseball team, seeing them practice might ignite something in Eijun."_

 _There wasn't anything left for the couple to say. "Fine. Dad, please arrange for Eijun to apply to that school and I'll come up with something to convince that girl to go."_

" _Yay!" Wakana and the boys cheered._

" _Then Wakana-chan, please inform Kazuya-kun of the situation for next year."_

" _Okay!"_

 _\- End of flashback -_

"Wakana! Oi Wakana!"

"W-wha yesss?" snapping out of her memory, Wakana replied sheepishly, still feeling a little guilty.

"Do you know what school Kazuya is in now?"

Wakana blinked at the sudden question. "N-no idea why?"

"No reason, I just don't want to see his face anymore." Said Sawamura with a small smile. It was the saddest smile ever.

"I'm sorry Eijun." Wakana whispered to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nope, nothing." Wakana answered back with a grin. "Since it's Tokyo, he probably went a school with a strong baseball team" Wakana apologized profusely to Sawamura silently in her heart.

She ran towards her friend and gave her a big slap on the back.

"Owowowowow" Sawamura rubbed her back and looked at Wakana all teary eyed, "What was that for -

"Eijun." Interrupted Wakana with her back facing Sawamura.

"Make sure you come back okay?"

"O-okay?"

"You have to come back!"

At Wakana's teary and stubborn look, Sawamura replied, "Osh!"

* * *

Next year - Seido front gate.

* * *

Her expression darkened considerably as she read on. "Known as a powerhouse in baseball with many talented players applying each year. Although they have not been to the Koushien for six years already, under the guidance of the tough coach, Kataoka Tesshin, many believe that Seido will make it to Koushien soon. They have a powerful line up again this year and with the addition of genius catcher, Miyuki Kazuya, their defense has solidified. Now all they need is a strong and reliable Ace to take the mound. We look forward to their performance in the upcoming competition."

Sawamura's eye twitched first. She scrunched up the magazine in her hand next and -

BAM!

\- threw it as hard as she could towards the ground, earning her many _many_ stares from other students. But she was too angry to even notice.

 _"Go to Seido and learn about society you stupid kid."_

"Grandpa...

 _"I think this is a good chance for you to experience what it's like in Tokyo."_

...mom...

 _"You know, Seido is a good school. You'll definitely gain something."_

...dad...

 _"When you come back please bring back Mi-ouch I mean have fun in Tokyo! You're so lucky Ei-chan!"_

...you guys...

 _"N-no idea, who knows where Kazuya could have gone."_

...Wakana!

"YOU LIARS!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Starting Again**

 **Warnings:** extreme ooc. fem!Eijun.

 **Disclaimer:** I dont own DnA.

here's chappie two! hope you enjoy!

 _italics_ \- flashbacks or thoughts.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"I can't wait until till lunch." Miyuki Kazuya chuckled.

Today was the first day of a new year. Some students were looking forward to their new classes, whilst others were revved up for a new tough season of baseball. But no one would have thought that Miyuki Kazuya would be looking forward to the coming of new students.

"Hey, Miyuki!" Kuramochi said, smacking the catcher on the shoulder. He took his seat in front of Miyuki and tried to stare straight through him. The silence continued for a few minutes. "So?"

"What do you mean _so_?"

"So means so." Kuramochi waved his finger at Miyuki. "Why are you so happy this morning? You've been grinning the entire time."

"Do you want to know?" Miyuki grinned, clearly enjoying himself. It was already an almost annoyingly definite fact to Kuramochi that when he put on such a scheming expression, the answer could not be any good.

"Ye-"

"Not telling" Miyuki teased.

' _You bastard…..'_

* * *

Class 1-C

* * *

"Okay, next person please introduce yourself and what club you plan on joining."

A petite girl stood up and introduced herself meekly, "Um! I'm Yoshikawa Haruno and I plan on joining the baseball club as a m-manager!"

"Good on you!" The teacher complimented, "I'm sure the baseball team will appreciate the support."

The girl made a faint smile, and then blushed "…ah…thanks…" She was embarrassed it seemed.

"Okay, next."

"Ahh…Hello everyone. I'm Sawamura Eijun. Even though my name sounds like a guys, I'm a girl." She gave everyone a small bow. "Um…I'm not sure what club I'll join yet but probably anything but the baseball club will do. Nice to meet you." she said and sat down promptly.

"…." There was silence in the air.

"I see Sawamura...I hope you find a club you would like to join soon..." the teacher's voice waned but he returned to business, straightened his back, and coughed once. "Next person please!"

While everyone shifted their focus back to the remaining introductions, a blonde student turned around to gaze curiously at Sawamura. He was supposed to be a bit annoyed that one of his classmates didn't understand the wonders of baseball, but upon feeling a sort of melancholic, somber vibe about her, he couldn't help but wonder what sort of person she was.

* * *

 _Ding dong._

To the surprise of many, the lazy Miyuki who would never do anything but laugh unnecessarily at others during lunch break, suddenly bolted from the class room.

"What is wrong with him today…." Kuramochi muttered. He was wondering whether or not he should follow his eccentric friend, until…

"Hey, hey Kuramochi!"

…he was called over by his classmate.

"Tsk. Yeah?"

"Takashima-sensei is calling for you."

Kuramochi widened his eyes for an instant ' _How rare. I wonder what she wants.'_

* * *

"Oi! Is there a girl named Sawamura Eijun in your class?"

"Okay, thanks!"

"Do you know a girl named Sawamura Eijun?"

Miyuki Kazuya ran and intruded upon the freshman classes one by one, even asking random students he ran past about a certain girl's whereabouts. But so far, no luck.

"…Phew" Miyuki puffed. "How low of an existence does she have now. To think she used to be so loud that you could hear her whispering from meters away." Miyuki had run at full strength without warming up, so his heart was beating quite a bit. "But it's not good to rest in the hallway," said Miyuki, taking in the confused gazes of the students.

It was rare enough to see a second year student in the freshman area, but to see _the_ famous catcher of Seido High School running around the freshman area was even rarer.

"Let's try that classroom then." Miyuki said, looking at the classroom for 1st year C class.

Miyuki took a deep breath and stepped into the classroom.

Of course, there were boys and girls alike who recognized him as a baseball team member and approached him. At other times, he might have leisurely started a small conversation, but not now. His eyes were restlessly searching for a certain brown-haired girl.

And before long, he found her.

She was sitting in the far corner of the room, just plainly staring outside. Miyuki took a good look at her from head to toe. Indeed, even the ugliest of caterpillars can mature into beautiful butterflies.

But first things first-

"Found. You. EI-CHAN." Miyuki shouted and showed a 'grin'.

* * *

"Found. You. EI-CHAN." A familiar voice shouted.

"Gah…." Sawamura sweat dropped. This meeting was the one thing she wanted to avoid. And judging by how he sounded, it couldn't be just a simple greeting. "Oh my god….I don't want to turn around."

Sawamura considered the idea of running straight out the door, but based on personal experience when she was younger, she could imagine the cruel fate that would be in store for her if she tried to escape without facing him.

She slowly turned around. "H-hey Kazuya. Long time no see-"

He showed a 'grin'. But it was his peculiar kind of grin that looked dead serious.

"-Bye!" she said and jumped out of the window.

"…"

"O-Oi oi oi, this is the second floor!" Miyuki said as he rushed towards the window. But as he saw the figure running away, his eye twitched. "That twerp…..escaped again…."

 _Bam!_ Miyuki slammed his hand on her table. It looked like Miyuki was seriously a bit mad now. However, his expression said otherwise.

"Ah-ah-ah, I get it! If you want to play it that way then I won't hold back either." Miyuki said with a wicked and ghastly smile. "Hey! Are any of you guys planning to join the baseball club?" He turned towards the rest of the class and asked.

"Y-yes! I am." A blonde student raised his hand.

"Try bring that monkey," Miyuki said as he pointed his thumb at the window, "to the baseball club after school. As close as you can."

* * *

"Ah! Kuramochi-kun! Over here." Assistant Coach Takashima Rei called out to the shortstop peeking into the staffroom.

"Good work Kuramochi-kun!" Takashima addressed Kuramochi as he approached. "Your play yesterday was fantastic."

"Thank you very much." He bowed his head. "By the way, what is your request?" He brought up the main topic after a breath, "You specifically called me out for this, so I should think it's for something quite important."

"That's right." Takashima nodded. "It's about the dorms, you said you had a spare bed in your room didn't you?"

Kuramochi nodded, "Yeah, is someone moving in?"

' _But to call me out just for that…'_

"Yeah, there is, but that person - how should I say it so it won't surprise you too much," Takashima tilted her head with a troubled mien.

"Is he troublesome?"

"Not so much troublesome, but it's that your new dorm mate is not a 'he' but rather a _'she'._ "

Time stopped in the noisy staffroom. At least, Kuramochi's train of thought did.

"There are some special circumstances, so we've allowed her to stay in the dorms." Takashima continued.

When Kuramochi's train of thought recovered to the level where it could be called functional, he questioned, "But the dorms are only for baseball players…you don't mean…"

"She's joining the baseball team-"

"Wha-"

"-as the manager."

"…Uh huh, I see," Kuramochi tried to answer with as calm a voice as possible.

"For now that is." Takashima smiled to herself happily.

' _For now?'_ the shortstop thought, but didn't press further into it. There were more important issues that needed to be discussed. "When is she coming?"

"Tonight."

"Right." Kuramochi answered calmly. Compared to earlier, this wasn't much of a surprise.

"You'll be able to meet her during practice. Make sure you introduce yourself." Takashima said. "That's all, thank you for your time. I'm counting on you Kuramochi-kun."

* * *

CLASS 1-C

* * *

"Time to return to your seats! Afternoon classes are starting!"

Driven by this sudden voice, everyone returned to their respective seats, except for the girl in the far corner seat.

"Where is she," wondered the blonde student, Kanemaru. "Is she still running from Miyuki-senpai?"

The maths teacher had already finished setting up and started the lesson, "Please turn to page-"

 _Whoosh._

The teacher swallowed his words mid-sentence. She, covered in twigs and leaves, had entered the classroom. "I'm sorry I'm late!" She apologized quickly.

"I-it's okay, just make sure it doesn't happen again." The teacher said, "Take a seat Sawamura."

"Yes sir."

* * *

After class

* * *

"Oi! Oi! Sawamura." Kanemaru called while poking the sleepy girl on the forehead. He wasn't sure poking a girl in the face was appropriate, but it seemed like a better choice than touching her unnecessarily. He made it a rule to not involve himself with troublesome things. And this girl, was a perfect example of something troublesome.

"Hmmmm….." She grumbled in her sleep.

"Oiiiiii. Miyuki-senpai wants you to go to the baseball grounds." Kanemaru said, even though the girl hadn't woken up. "I don't get why Miyuki-senpai is involved with her. She doesn't want enter the baseball club….in fact….I think she hates it…."

"…everyone…let's…play…baseball….."

Kanemaru widened his eyes, and stared at the sleeping girl. Was this girl, with such a cherubic smile on her face talking about baseball the same girl who jumped out the window just to run away from a baseball member?

Her expression stirred interest in him. He couldn't help by be entranced.

He crouched down next to her desk to peek at her face in more detail.

"AH! Time for practice!" Sawamura suddenly said in a loud, rising voice as she woke up. "Oh wait, I don't have practice anymore." She looked solemnly outside as she scratched her head.

"Owwww." Kanemaru exclaimed as he stood up rubbing the back of his head that collided with a desk behind him when he reflexively jumped backwards. Despite the throbbing pain, he was beyond relieved by the turn of events. If Sawamura had woken up normally, she might have caught him staring at her sleeping face - which was, even to his standards, quite perverted.

Finally noticing the existence of Kanemaru, she asked, "Hmm? Who are you?"

"I'm Kanemaru. A classmate." He answered.

"Do you need something from me?"

"Um, not personally but I was told to bring you to the baseball ground."

"Hmmm…by who."

"Miyuki-senpai."

Boom.

Sawamura's expression grew unusually stern.

It seems like they weren't on particularly goods terms, Kanemaru deduced.

"Hmph. Since we're classmates, I'll give you a small bit of advice. If you don't want trouble, stay away from that two-faced guy with the nasty personality. Hanging out with him - no, just thinking about him is infuriating." Sawamaru said as she slapped the table.

Scratch that. This girl and Miyuki Kazuya seemed to be on catastrophically bad terms.

"Well, I'm feeling tired so I'm going to go home first."

"W-what? But Miyuki-senpai…."

"Ughhh." Sawamura sighed. "I'm tired of talking. Kanemaru, come here."

Kanemaru was unsure of what to do, but her gaze was so demanding he felt compelled to follow. His anxiousness was seen by Sawamura and she motioned something with her hands, saying, "Don't worry I won't bite you or anything."

After he heard that, he felt a bit relieved and walked over.

"Your palm." She said.

"Hm?"

"Hold the palm of your hand in front of your face like this."

"Okay…"

He did as she told.

Smack! She smooshed his hand into his own face.

"Wah!" he shrieked while she picked up her bag.

"Tell that idiot no!"

* * *

Baseball Field

* * *

"I'm sorry Miyuki-senpai." Kanemaru obediently lowered his head. "I couldn't get her to come with me."

Miyuki looked a bit surprised at first but the next moment he reverted back to his cunning grin.

From the perspective of the other freshmens, he must have looked like an understanding and nice senior. But the regulars and coaches knew that he was definitely not that type of respectable senior they were thinking of. When it didn't have anything to do with baseball at least.

"Don't worry don't worry!" Miyuki comforted. "I didn't think she'd follow you so obediently anyway."

' _Then what was the point of asking me?'_ Kanemaru thought.

"Ah-ah, I was going to go find her myself just then, but Kuramochi forcibly dragged me here saying I can't skip practice. What to do now….hmmmm."

Miyuki then pondered for a while. "Hey Rei-chan! Can I quickly go find a person?" He turned around, waving at the assistant coach who was having a conversation with the managers.

"No." She answered immediately. "Go put on your guards already." Magnificently rejecting him.

The assistant coach was particularly concerned about the catcher, purposely stopping her conversation just to instruct him. Even though he hardly skipped practice, Takashima Rei was quite worried about his nonchalant attitude every now and then.

"Tsk." Miyuki grumbled.

"What? She's not here yet?" The assistant coach, Takashima Rei shouted suddenly in a loud voice that was unlike her. "We need to send someone to find her…."

"Um sorry, what was your name again?" she gestured towards a small girl to her right.

"Yes! I'm Yoshikawa Haruno!"

"Okay, Yoshikawa-san," Takashima said as she smiled kindly. "Could you please find a girl called Sawamura Eijun and bring her here immediately? Don't worry, she's _definitely_ still at school."

"Sawamura Eijun?" Haruno repeated the name, feeling a sense of familiarity when she said it. "Ah! That gir-"

"Eh eh eh?"

The catcher interrupted her. Butting into a conversation was not a rarity for Miyuki. Usually it was just to annoy others, but for today, he had a different purpose. "What was that about Sawamura Eijun?"

"Miyuki-kun?! Hurry up and go practice!" Takashima scolded him.

"Calm down Rei-chan, just pretend I'm not here and continue on."

As the catcher showed no indication of backing down, Takashima gave up and continued on as he said. "So where were we?"

"O-oh um…you asked me to search for Sawamura-san and I just remembered that-"

"Rei-chan! Rei-chan! Please let me look for this kid!" Miyuki butted in again.

" .KI-KUN." She shot him a glare. Miyuki might have pushed her boundaries too far this time round.

"I'm sorry Rei-chan, I won't do it again." Miyuki said. But Takashima couldn't take his apology seriously when he had that grin on his face. "I'm really sorry so," he pressed his hands together, "please let me go find her."

Takashima Rei was honestly a bit taken back, _'for this kid to ask for something so earnestly, he must have his reasons.'_ Takashima finally seemed to have given up, and then she sighed. "Fine, I suspect there are personal reasons why you want to go find her. But if you're going to find her, do it properly okay?"

"Really? Thanks Rei-chan!" Miyuki said with a look of true joy on his face and took off.

* * *

Even though she told Kanemaru that she was just going to go home today, unless she wanted to take a 3 hour trip back to the countryside, she had no idea where she was supposed to stay while in Tokyo.

"Hmmm, what to do now" Sawamura said to herself thoughtfully. Then she looked up towards the sky, as if sighing.

"Well, first things first." Sawamura started pressing the buttons of her phone with a furious wrath.

With the phone at her ear, she tried to remember how long it had been since they'd last talked. Should she say 'hi' or would a 'how dare you trick me!' angry outburst be more justified?

He picked up immediately.

"Ohhhh! Eijun! I thought you would call soon so I kept my phone close to me! How are you?"

"Shut up grandpa!" Sawamura yelled, her grandpa's nonchalant manner spurred her into taking the latter. "How dare you trick me into going to Seido."

"Hahaha," Sawamura Eitoku laughed his granddaughter's outburst off heartily. "It's for your own good. Learn something. Get out there. Play baseball."

Sawamura cast her eyes downwards and gave a sad smile. "I'm …..not going to play baseball-"

"Well, it doesn't really matter what you think," Eitoku forcibly interrupted, "Cause in return for letting you stay at the dorms, you have to join the baseball club as the manager anyway."

"…eh…wait…what."

"Like I said, I made a deal with someone who said they'll let you live in the dorms as long as you join the baseball team."

"Wait grandpa, this is the first time I've heard of this."

"Of course it is, this is the first time I've told you."

Sawamura was in a state of confusion, still not fully comprehending the situation. But there was one thing she was sure of.

"I'm not joining the baseball club."

"…." Eitoku went silent. And then, he deliberately ignored his granddaughter and continued speaking.

"If you run away you'll be homeless so good luck."

* * *

"That stupid geezer!" Sawamura screamed. She would have loved to spend a few more hours venting out her anger on a tree trunk, but she did start to feel pity for the tree, so she reluctantly suppressed her anger. Breathing in deeply, she felt slightly better. Until…

 _Shuffle._

The sound of footsteps.

Although she didn't know who it was yet, her intuition told her that it was probably someone she didn't want to meet. Someone she should hide from quickly.

"But there's nowhere to run." Looking around at how empty and closed off the area she was in, she started fretting.

 _I'll hide. That's the only option._

Sawamura hid in the shadow of the tree.

* * *

"Hey, I know you're there." the familiar voice called out again.

"Tsk, as expected." Sawamura said and let out a heavy sigh. As expected of her intuition to be right on mark, but,

"Why must it _always_ be this guy." She grumbled.

"You always run to an empty space behind a building when you don't know where to go. I guess that part of you hasn't changed."

"…."

"Ignoring me huh? If you're not gonna come to me, then I'm gonna come to you." Miyuki cheerfully threatened.

"-There's no helping it." Sawamura shouted loudly. She walked around the tree and showed herself to Miyuki Kazuya. "Yo." She greeted, for a lack of a better idea.

"So you've finally stopped running."

"Running?" Sawamura said, feigning ignorance. "I don't remember doing that. But I do remember avoiding you."

"Hmmm, avoiding me huh." Miyuki repeated her words, while continuing to walk closer. "….In other words, you would go to that length, to the point of jumping out of a two-story building, to prevent me from learning about your situation."

"….What are you talking about Kazuya." she jokingly replied. "You already know everything - about the injury I suffered last year, about how I quit playing baseball. Wakana was the one who tricked me and informed you about everything anyway, so isn't it obvious?"

"But you've kept quiet about _why_ you quit baseball. Don't try blame it on your injury because you're the kind of idiot that would keep pushing yourself to play baseball until you break. Unless," Miyuki stared at her, "it was for your friends."

"…" Sawamura's legs buckled a bit. "…..how much do you know?"

"As much as Wakana told me." Miyuki walked until he was in line with Sawamura, keeping his gaze fixated on her. But she glanced downwards, avoiding eye contact with the catcher. "It would be simpler if I knew the whole story…unfortunately, all I know is from what people told me. But no one knows the true story. You've done a wonderful job of tying up loose ends."

"Why thank you." Sawamura forced herself to act the fool. "It has been a while since you last praised me."

"I wasn't praising you. But Ei-chan, some people may find hiding their past and whatnot cool, but in my opinion, it's stupid. An idiot like you shouldn't try do something unlike yourself. You're cool enough on the mound."

"…I'm not trying to be cool at all."

"I know. That's why I won't ask anything. I don't understand how you feel, or what type of burden you are trying to carry on your back. Everyone lives while carrying the burden of a stomach-full of secrets. That's why," Miyuki rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Please share the burden if it gets too heavy."

"…."

"…Kazuya…"

"And that's all I want to say, and now-" Miyuki turned around so he was standing directly behind the girl and he then, taking advantage of the girl while she was docile, wound his arm around her neck and took her into a headlock.

"-for what I came here to do." The look in Miyuki's eyes, was like those of a beast which finally cornered its prey.

Sawamura shuddered. "Um..Kazu…Miyuki-san." She pointed at his arm around her neck. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Nothing much!" He smiled at her, tightening his hold. "Just a little something to prevent our _new_ manager from running away."

"Oi! Kazuya! Let me go you idiot! Devil!" Sawamura complained. "Just when I thought that you are kinda cool, you pull this stunt! I'm not going to become a manager!"

Miyuki ignored all her complaints and said, "But if you don't become our manager, you'll have to live in the streets and work up a sweat trying to find three meals a day. But if you do, then you'll just have to do a few chores here and there and your living necessities are provided. It's not like we're forcing you to play baseball."

"Hmmmm…" Sawamura thought deeply about it. She didn't want to admit it, but he was right. "Fine. I get it. I'll be a manager. But don't expect me to play!"

"You're not cute at all." Miyuki responded with a mocking tone. "Oh, don't try cooking okay? I don't want to end up with a stomach ache."

Sawamura snapped. "Even if I was, I wouldn't give any to you! You stupid catcher!"

"Oi, oi is that how you treat your senpai?" He pulled her head closer and noogied her brains out.

"Owowowow stop!" Sawamura said, using every ounce of her strength to try pull away. "I'll follow you! Let go!"

Miyuki flashed her that wicked smile, only tightening his hold. "No. way." he said as he proceeded towards the baseball grounds.

 _This guy's nasty personality from way back hasn't changed at all._ Sawamura thought as she finally gave in and let herself be dragged along.

* * *

Baseball Ground

* * *

Upon arriving at the baseball grounds, Miyuki finally stopped and said, "We've arrived! Look Ei-chan, this is Seido baseball club!"

While Sawamura wasn't completely uninterested, from her position, it was rather hard to see anything.

"Hmmm? What's wrong Ei-chan? You're being quieter than usual. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…..and more importantly, could you please let go of me now? It's hot. It's summer. It's hard to walk."

"You just gotta admit you're embarrassed." Miyuki giggled and finally let go.

"You stupid catcher….go practice already!" she growled.

"Woah, woah aren't you feisty." Mocked Miyuki as he walked away.

Sawamura watched Miyuki walk to the dugout where his catcher gear was, and then took a proper look at the Seido Baseball Club. "As expected of a prestigious baseball school, the facilities here are superb!" Sawamura commented.

"…Batting practice with machines and spare pitchers…..fielding practice with a hitting coach …practice games….." she listed. "Man, those guys back home would be jealous if they saw this." Looking around a bit more, she saw the bullpen.

"…Pitching…."

 _IwanttoplayIwanttopitchIwanttoplay..._

Thump. Sawamura hit her chest with her fist. "Quiet down heart, you're not helping." She said with a melancholic smile.

"Hah. Soooo. What to do." Sawamura mumbled.

Now that running wasn't an option, nor was playing, all she could do was be a 'manager'. Since she wasn't up for the attention, she decided that it would be best to slip in with the other managers and remain a bystander.

And so-

With the decision to try and slip in with the managers just a few meters away, she walked there as naturally as she could. Upon feeling her body ache with a terrible feeling, she decided to look around, and there she saw Miyuki, looking right back at her.

"Oh….shit…"

The next moment, his eyes changed to moon crescents. The devil has ascended to earth. In Sawamura's eyes, she could see a black pointed tail growing from that catcher.

"AHHHHH! That new manager arrived late, but she's trying to sneak in!" He yelled.

As expected, everyones attention was directed at her. Sawamura continued to play dumb, but even still, her cold sweat and pounding heart betrayed her nonchalant expression. Sure, she was used to a certain degree of attention from her experiences on the mound as an important pillar of the team, but this attention just gave her shivers.

She looked over at Miyuki who giggling amusedly. He gave her a thumbs up, but his whole body screamed, 'just a joke.'

"A bad joke indeed. I'll definitely get him for this."

* * *

Kanemaru was in the middle of jogging when he heard Miyuki yell. At first, he didn't pay much attention because it didn't concern him, but out of curiosity, he wondered who Miyuki's next prey was. He ran closer and was dumbfounded, "Sawamura…..you did get caught...this must Miyuki-senpai's revenge from lunch…." He made a note to self to not get on the catcher's bad side.

Kuramochi was the first one to notice Miyuki coming back. He came back strangely happy, so he decided to approach him about it. Not to mention that he deserved at least a kick or two for skipping part of practice. "Miyuki! You bastard!" he called but the catcher's gaze seemed to be fixed on someone. "…..What are you doing?"

"Shhhhh, watch this…." Miyuki smirked and continued. Kuramochi looked at the person who was at the end of Miyuki's line of sight and his gut feeling told him that that was his new roommate. First impression: a pitiful being. That glint in Miyuki's eyes meant mischief.

The Coach, Kataoka Tesshin, was unbelievably strict when it came to tardiness. He would make any member face the consequences if they did arrive late. However, he never really considered whether the same rules should apply for the managers. He never had to, until now.

He froze in his place, still worrying what to do. Then the captain,Yuuki Tetsuya, said, "Coach, aren't you going to give the usual?"

"Ah yes." As he thought, since managers are also a part of the baseball team, the rules should be applied equally. Just as he was going to deliver the usual, Takashima Rei stepped forward and gave the coach a stop gesture with her hand. "I'll take care of this."

Takashima Rei emitted a dangerous aura as she walked towards the girl.

* * *

Still suffering from the attention and silence, Sawamura carelessly muttered, "I wonder if they're gonna let me off."

"Of course not."

Suddenly, a voice spoke to her from behind, and Sawamura turned around in surprise. There she stood, with a grimace resembling the doorkeeper of hell. The assistant coach was definitely not going let her off scot-free.

"Sawamura-san!" she said in a disgustingly sweet voice.

Sawamura inwardly recoiled at her heavy gaze, but she did not show that in her expression. Nevertheless, apologizing as soon as possible was never a bad thing. Hopefully it could reduce the punishment as well. "I'm sorry!"

"Do you think sorry will cut it!"

It didn't work.

Sawamura was prepared for at least a 15 minute long lecture, but the assistant coach didn't continue. She just shook her head and sighed. "Just make sure this doesn't happen again."

"Does that mean that there's no punishment?"

"Are you repenting?!" Takashima shot her body forward and flicked the girl in the forehead.

"Yes ma'am. I'm repenting."

"For what."

"Um….erm…..mmmmm." Sawamura tilted her head back and forth. It wasn't that she didn't know, it was only because there were so many she could think of, she didn't know where to start. But her lack of a prompt answer, only added fire to the fuel. "I'm sorry."

"Sawamura."

"No I am apologetic but you see….um….the thing is….." the more she talked, the more flustered she became.

"Seiza." Takashima commanded. (A/N: Seiza- Formal Japanese sitting position)

"Yes ma'am." Sawamura was quick to follow.

When Sawamura was in position, the lecture began. Sawamura sat in seiza position the entire time in silence without being allowed to talk back, sometimes having her head bopped while the assistant coach vented her anger.

Everyone just stared in awe. Their cool assistant coach, Takashima Rei, actually seemed to be having trouble dealing with a female student in a calm, collected manner. The coach himself, felt that it wasn't his right to intrude upon a 'girls talk' and left it to Takashima. But he was merciless with the guys.

"You guys are moving too slowly!You call that practice?!" the coach suddenly yelled. "Everyone! Go run 10 laps!"

"And you," the coach shot a glare at a particular catcher who was embracing his stomach and trembling with tears, "you go run 20."

"…yes sir….."

* * *

"As I was saying Sawamura-san, I know that you and Miyuki-kun are not on the best of terms but you mustn't fall for his taunts all the time. And, whilst it's true that you were forced to join the baseball…"

Sawamura would have loved to hear it to the end but while winding up in trouble was her forte, listening attentively was not. Not to mention, she was atrociously sleepy, so much that if she were to lean to one side, she would just shutdown. The lecture also seemed to be getting slightly off-track….

"….another thing you must also know is that you are girl! I heard how reckless you can be from your grandpa! Do you want to be known as the weird girl who only causes trouble?"

"First of all, there's no way that monkey still passes for a 'girl'." teased a certain catcher passing by.

Be it an anti-Miyuki teasing reflex, Sawamura stuck out her leg swiftly and watched the catcher, trip over her feet and topple into the mud clumsily. It could have been easily avoided, if only he wasn't laughing so much.

"Haha take that Kazuya!" Sawamura jumped up and said, sticking out her tongue at him. Only a realizing a few seconds later, what she had done.

In her current situation, that act was as thoughtless as jumping into a cage of hungry lions.

"Ah." And she turned her head around as slow as she could. Miyuki too, admitting that he may have chosen the wrong time and place to mock his junior, joined Sawamura in a seiza position.

Takashima Rei glared straight at the two with a gaze as murderous as that of a predator baring its teeth. The color in their faces was bleached away bit by bit.

"..ah,eh,um, t-the thing is…."

"BOTH of you, keep running till I say stop!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Starting Again**

 **Warnings:** extreme ooc. fem!Eijun. overprotective Seido boys.

 **Disclaimer:** I dont own DnA.

 _italics_ \- flashbacks or thoughts.

Reedited.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 **6 PM**

Takashima Rei watched silently from afar, half-impressed, half-stupefied, at the figures of two people still running laps around the field.

Since her order: "Don't stop running till I say stop", they had been running for a good hour and a half. The other club members had long been dismissed and were currently taking a bath or playing games. She wouldn't mind letting the two idiots off earlier, if they had been reflecting on their actions like they were supposed to.

For the past hour and a half, one was laughing as though he was humming while the smaller one was often falling for the taunts of the elder one.

Takashima crossed her arms and let out a short sigh. "Are they even trying?"

 **6:15 PM**

"Here, a key to your room. You have two upperclassman in your room so ask them anything you wish." Takashima threw the key to Sawamura, finally deciding to let the two idiots off the hook.

"Thanks!"

"Rest well tonight, and DON'T be late tomorrow morning."

Sawamura heard the double meaning behind her words and a shiver was sent down her back - "If you're late again, then I won't be responsible for what happens."

"Y-yes ma'm." Sawamura could only nod powerlessly in front of the assistant coach.

"And Miyuki-kun." Takashima looked at Miyuki who was trying to creep away. "You know what you have to do right?"

Her eyes were smiling and laughing, but the back of those eyes weren't.

Miyuki kept a façade of calm and said, "O-of course I understand R-rei-chan."

"If you understand then please head back to your room. Good night!"

 **6:20 PM**

Sawamura followed Miyuki to her room with a sour look on her face. "Why do you have to show me to my room? I'm not a child. I can get there by myself you know."

"Hahahahaha, stop lying Ei-chan." Miyuki said, "Remember that time in year 2 when you got lost trying to find a secret door? Or that time you got lost trying to find-"

"Shut up! That was in the past!" Sawamura shouted so vigorously she almost tripped on flat ground. "You can go now! I know where my room is already."

"Yeah?"

Sawamura pushed past him on purposely, feigning indifference. However, he didn't overlook the moment when her cheeks blushed. "So you can be kind of cute at times."

* * *

"Stupid Kazuya." Sawamura muttered as she wandered around the dorm. "Remembering the useless stuff."

While it was never planned, Sawamura didn't expect her first day in Tokyo to be so hectic. Having quit baseball for roughly half a year, her days had gone by effortlessly. She used to live a life where every day was like Monday, full of hardships and sweat.

Her first day in Tokyo that involved jumping from a two story building, running away from an annoying senior, getting lectured and then being forced to run laps had to have been her most eventful day since a long time.

"Hmmm…I have to admit that even I am getting tired." she sighed and plodded towards her room.

"Room 5: Kuramochi Youichi, Masuko Tooru, Sawamura Eijun." Sawamura repeated from the piece of paper, confirming it with the room in front of her. "It's here."

"So I'm sharing a room with the upperclassman." Sawamura said with utter curiosity. She didn't have any friendly relationships with her seniors from middle school, so she felt her heart throb with excitement. "It's a lot more nerve-wracking than I thought." But finally deciding that there was no point in hesitating anymore after making it this far, she gathered her wits before knocking.

"….."

There was no answer.

Sawamura furrowed her brows with suspicion and knocked again.

"….."

"…..That's weird."

She knocked a third time and a fourth time, and as she finally seemed to give up...

K-chunk.

The door opened.

Sawamura failed to respond - no she _couldn't_ respond. The senior before her had a face as white as chalk with blood seeming to spill out from the eyes, mouth and nose.

"Hehehhe." He suddenly greeted, lips curled into a smirk.

"Eeeeeeeeyahhhh!" she let out an ear-piercing scream and stumbled backwards.

"Hyahahahaha!" The senior wiped off his make-up and looked at Sawamura, mocking her from the depths of his heart with a laugh.

"Don't hate me for this! I was in your shoes last year!"

"I-I see." Sawamura could only smile wryly at the senior. _These people might just be bad as Kazuya!_ She thought.

"Welcome to Seidou Baseball High School team!" he suddenly welcomed warmly with a smile. "I'm Kuramochi Youichi! A second year and the person behind me,"

A stern looking guy from behind stood with his arms crossed, and at Kuromochi's cue, he held up a sheet of paper that read "Nice to meet you."

"He is Masuko Tooru, a third year. Because he made an error yesterday, he banned himself from talking. Hyahahaha!"

"Uh-huh…." Sawamura nodded briefly. "Nice to meet you too." She lowered her head, forgetting for a moment that she still hadn't stood up from the ruckus.

"Hyahaha why are you still sitting down there? Here."

Kuramochi extended out his hand towards Sawamura. Sawamura couldn't help but feel a bit skeptical after what he just pulled on her, but rejecting him here would be a tad bit too mean. And he didn't seem like _that_ bad of a senior either. So far at least.

Sawamura extended her hand and grabbed a hold of his. At that moment, Kuromochi looked down at her, stunned.

"….eh? Kuramochi-senpai?"

Sawamura's call snapped him out it. He blinked and found Sawamura staring blankly back at him. He shook his head and answered, "I'm alright! Just a bit dazed." Soon pulling Sawamura up and letting her in.

"Hey Masuko-senpai! Show her which bed is hers and do the explaining, I'm going to head over to Miyuki's." Kuramochi said as he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

Kuramochi leaned against the door with a serious mien, thinking deeply about something whilst looking at his hand. "Hmm..."

* * *

"Okay, I'm opening up now!"

Kuramochi waited patiently outside until the door opened.

"Kuramochi?" Miyuki seemed honestly surprised at Kuramochi's visit but invited him in nonetheless. "What's wrong? You look like you have something you want to say so why don't you come in and take a seat?"

But when Kuramochi made no attempt to move and remained silent, Miyuki's eyes flitted to his room and back. "My room isn't that dirty you know?"

Kuramochi waved his hand, playing it off and finally said, "Just get me some water" before walking in Miyuki's room and plopped himself down cross-legged on the floor.

Miyuki was still confused at this point but made his way straight to the cupboard. He took one bottled water out and threw it to Kuramochi. "Enjoy." He said.

Kuramochi drank about half of it before placing it next to him and slowly spoke up.

"...Hey."

"Hm?" Miyuki responded and gave him a glance that suggested him to continue.

"What's your relationship with Sawamura Eijun?"

"..."

"Oi! Miyuki you bastard! What's with that surprised look?" Kuramochi glared at Miyuki whose shoulders started to tremble, seemingly a little angry. "Stop laughing, you're pissing me off."

"I was wondering why you were so awkward! Hahaha! And to think I expected something serious." Miyuki let out a short sigh and smiled. "You're surprisingly a really nice guy."

"...don't think I'm the same as you." Kuramochi shot back, looking away furtively to hide his slight flush. He was trying to be considerate towards his friend's private matters, but it seems that doing something you aren't used to always yields bad results.

"So what about Ei-chan? You met her already yeah?"

"Ei-chan?" Kuramochi reverted back to his normal smirk. "Whats with that nickname? Are you guys dating or something?"

"You've got it all wrong, she's just a friend back from the time I lived in the countryside."

At Miyuki's bittersweet smile, Kuramochi didn't feel like teasing him anymore. "Hmm? Oh. Really. Then...is she good at baseball? I'm guessing she can play at least because the assistant coach seems pretty confident about her eventually joining the team."

"She was pretty good...I guess?"

"Hyahahaha!" Kuramochi cackled in laughter. "Why are you answering a question with a question?"

"Her pitching and stamina stood out back when we were kids...but her control was horrible." Miyuki replied. "Moreover, I haven't seen her for about 10 years so I can't really say."

"You didn't try stay in contact?"

"I tried. But that little twerp doesn't understand how to use a phone so she just leaves it at home and never ever replies to my emails. In the end I gave up trying to message her and now I just settle for updates every now and then from her best friend. Jeez, I hope she knows how to use a phone now in this day and age." Miyuki spat those words in one breath only to have Kuramochi blink at him in surprise. "I think she practiced quite regularly throughout middle school though." Miyuki added nervously.

Kuramochi smiled, as if he understood something about Miyuki given his immediate response.

"What?"

"Nothing." Kuramochi replied vaguely. "Oh yeah, speaking of which, I'm 100% sure she practiced everyday." He held up his palm for Miyuki to see.

"Nice palm Kuramochi." Miyuki joked.

"That's not what I meant asshole. Anyway, as I was saying, you can't get hard blisters like that if you don't practice everyday." Kuramochi remembered the odd sensation he felt when he helped Sawamura up. "Some were pretty recent too."

"I heard she hasn't played baseball in five months though."

"Then the friend you heard it from is either a big liar or your childhood friend secretly practices by herself."

"Wait wait wait..." Miyuki paused to think and then frantically scratched his head. "What the hell is this?"

"Your uncharacteristically slow today." Kuramochi commented. It was rare for Miyuki not to read between the lines due to his honed observational abilities as a catcher, so Kuramochi couldn't help but be a little surprised.

"Can you-

Miyuki opened his mouth slightly, wanting to say something.

"-no don't worry. Anyway" - Miyuki decided to change the subject before Kuramochi tried to mock him any further - "are you satisfied?"

"Yeah, I'm done bothering you." Kuramochi stretched out his back and began to leave.

But then Miyuki called out to his friend again, "wait a second."

Kuramochi asked, "What is it?" without turning around.

"Please get along with her." Miyuki asked. His choice of words were more formal than usual, like one might use to request something from a respectable senior or teacher. But that tone of his was terrifying it sounded more like a demand to Kuramochi.

"Miyuki...I'm sorry but I can't promise you anything." Kuramochi tilted his head to the side, wondering if he should say this nicely or honestly. In the span of half a second, he decided to go with the latter. "Don't overestimate me. I'm not that kind-hearted. I won't ever trust or become friends with someone I don't resp-"

"I know." Miyuki answered, strangely confident.

Whether his confidence stems from his utmost faith in his childhood friend's ability to prove herself, or his complete trust that his teammate would never dismiss his requests as nonsense - Kuramochi did not know.

* * *

 _THE NEXT MORNING_

* * *

 _"Anyone in here want to play catcher?" The coach asked a bunch of kids gathered in front of him._

 _"Ehhhh catcher?"_

 _"No way! I want to be in a cooler position!"_

 _"Why don't you do it, you look catcher-like."_

 _"Un! Un! Me! Me!" A small boy was jumping here and there, trying to catch the coach's attention. "I want to be catcher!"_

 _To make it worse, his tiny voice was easily drowned out by the grumblings of all the other kids._

 _The next moment, without any warning, his arm was grasped and shot upwards._

 _"KAZUYA SAID HE WANTS TO BECOME A CATCHER." A tall child came in with an even louder voice._

 _The loud, tall child with short-cropped hair who looked like a boy was, in fact, a girl - a fairly cute one if she prettied herself up._

 _"Ei-chan!"_

 _Ignoring him, she continued waving his arm and said, with a voice much louder than necessary, "Kazuya wants that position coach! Here! Here!"_

 _"There's no way Kazuya can become the catcher!" Another boy retorted, "He's super short! A midget can't be entrusted with such a critical position!"_

 _The girl let go of her friend, walked up towards the boy and then pushed him down._

 _"….?"_

 _"Shut up bushy eyebrows! Kazuya may be RIDICULOUSLY short for a guy but he has 100 - no, 1000 times more potential than you! He'll definitely be the best catcher in Japan! And I'm going to be the best pitcher!"_

"-ahhhhh. What a nostalgic dream." Sawamura mumbled, and then opened her eyes. "Best catcher and best pitcher….mmm….more like nastiest catcher and baseball team manager number five."

Is was five o'clock in the morning.

Sawamura was no longer in her room in Nagano but in the dorms of Seido High School.

After her run yesterday evening, she found her room and went to bed at once. But in the end, she was oddly awake - or rather, she had too much on her mind - and so, unable to fall asleep again, she climbed out of bed and walked to the baseball grounds.

"Maybe I should do my first manager duty." She said for no particular reason.

* * *

As she arrived at the grounds, Sawamura realized that she had no idea what a manager was supposed to do. "Our team back at Akagi Middle wasn't as prestigious as Seido, so we didn't even have managers in the first place….everyone just kinda….took everything out."

She arrived in front of the storage shed. When she tried to open the door, it turned out to be locked, as expected.

"What should I do nowwwww?"

After staring into the open field, letting the wind have its way with her, she noticed a few leftover baseballs behind the shed, blown out by the wind.

Sawamura looked left and right, collected all the balls and propped them next to her.

"Damn this shit."

She mumbled, and suddenly, with her left hand she picked up the ball and threw it.

Sawamura continued to throw a second and third time. There was nothing particular for her to aim at in an open ground roughly 90m back, but just throwing the ball gave her the refreshing feeling of clearing something in her heart.

"Wow, hardballs," She stopped and said, "It fits better in my hand than rubber balls, but…"

She furrowed her brows, "why do they just stop a few centimeters from the fence!?"

Looking at the balls she threw, she could see that they were all around 30 centimeters away from the edge of the fence. She could say it with certainty because her eyes were both 20-20.

"Why don't they reach the fence? Am I not shifting my weight enough? Is my arm not swinging down enough?!"

She forcefully took a deep breath, and then declared with a clear voice.

"Yosh, let's try again."

She picked up another ball, took a few steps forward to build up momentum and threw with all her might on her eighth step. Watching the ball soar through the air, it looked like it was going to reach the goal, until-

"AH!" Sawamura shouted, "Don't turn!"

-the ball suddenly broke in another direction and dived into the ground, rolling towards the same position as the other three balls.

"Tsk, I guess the ball won't break as I wish over a long distance." She finally said. "Either way, this was just to make myself feel better….."

"You own quite a powerful arm. Do you play baseball?"

Suddenly, a voice spoke to the girl from behind and Sawamura turned around in surprise. She had figured out who it was based on the voice, but in any case there was the Coach of the baseball team, Kataoka Tesshin.

"…..good morning boss."

"Who are you calling boss." The Coach said in a tone that was neither angry nor happy. "So what is a manager like you doing so early in the morning?"

"…..nothing much, I just wanted to move around a bit. Morning exercise is important." Sawamura moved towards the balls gathered near the fence, as if escaping from the Coach.

"Hmmm…it's my first time seeing a girl throw nearly 90 meters for morning exercise."

"There are a lot of people in the world. Maybe I was just feeling good today. No, it must be because I was feeling good today that I could throw that far. Usually my throws only go about 20 meters."

"Coincidentally, the distance from the mound to the home plate is also around 20 meters."

"…"

The Coach seemed pleased with the surprised look on Sawamura's face. "So, answer me honestly. Do you play baseball?"

"…no."

"Fine. Did you play baseball?"

"…maybe."

"Do you want to play baseball?"

"…n-no."

"Okay, I'll be the catcher so pitch me a ball to the inside corner." the coach stated and went to get a catcher's mitt.

Sawamura was taken back at how quickly the conversation proceeded and was unable to retain her surprise. "Huh? Wait what wait what. Ummm…sorry, I am confused. Were you listening to me?"

"You didn't say much for me to listen to."

"Well, that's true." Sawamura suddenly felt defeated.

"Come on. We don't have all day. Unless you want to do it in front of everyone else?" he said, already in a crouch position.

"….what if I refuse?"

The coach directly looked at Sawamura with a stern glint in his eyes and answered immediately. "You won't. Come on. Inside pitch, runners on first and third, no outs."

His unmoving and striking tone pierced through the southpaw directly. The forceful intensity cause her to choke on her own voice.

In the silence, she stomped her foot firmly on the mound, facing downwards.

 _Thump._

 _What is this feeling rushing through me?_

 _Thump._

 _I don't know what it is but….._

 _Thump._

Then she looked up and showed that grin that truly suited her.

 _I want to throw!_

She started her wind-up, building as much momentum as she could on her left leg while her left arm hung loosely behind her body, hidden from view. Finally finding the right time, she planted her foot firmly in front of the rubber, pointing at home base.

With a twist of her body, her weight shifted from one foot to the other.

A moment's pause.

And then her arm swung down at double speed.

She left the Coach not even time enough to gasp. He didn't have time to gasp before the ball abruptly entered his field of vision, as if it teleported.

_!

* * *

"Ahhh shit." Sawamura grumbled while walking to class. "I totally got dragged into the Coach's pace. I'm lucky that someone came before he asked anymore."

 **Back an hour or two….**

_!

The ball flew straight into the Coach's mitt with a loud sound.

One looking completely satisfied with a grin stretching from one side of her face to another, and the other had more of a blank look. Hard to say as his stylish sunglasses rendered his expression unreadable.

The two stayed like for as long as three hours, or maybe it was just three seconds, and then, "did I just..." The southpaw pitcher said, dropping her glove.

"You just pitched." The Coach replied, straightening his posture.

"Erm…yeah..man…what a coincidence! Wow!"

"Mmmmm…" The Coach wasn't looking too convinced but Sawamura vehemently hoped he would leave it at that.

"Sawamura."

"Y-yyeyeyeyeyes!" She was so scared of whatever he may ask that her voice wouldn't come out properly.

"You-"

"Coach! Will we be needing the machines today?" a voice cut in.

The managers had woken up it seemed, ready for _actual_ duties. Sawamura could honestly give each of them a big hug for their superb timing.

The Coach however, remained silent, occasionally glancing at the southpaw.

"Could it be that we were interrupting?"

"N-no-nonononono no!" Sawamura answered almost immediately. "I was just wondering where I should go, but now you seniors are here I don't have to ask the Coach!"

"Thanks Bos- I mean Coach!"

 **Present...**

She stopped staring meaninglessly at the sky thinking about the past and continued to worry in the present.

"He didn't ask me anything after that, and he was also pretty normal during the morning practice….so I guess I'm alright?" She started thinking positively.

"I hope it stays this way….because there's no way that I can play baseball….I…can't…" She sighed, giving her arm a stretch. "I guess I'll have to tell him about my problem if it gets down to it."

"On another note, I got to know some of their regulars today! Wow, I guess Kazuya isn't all that useless on the field as he is normally. And everyone is so funny and good at batting." Sawamura said as she giggled amusingly. It was quite a refreshing experience, watching morning practice up close. She never really paid attention to what she had to do when she was doing it so she felt a bit enlightened.

For the rest of the morning practice, she was left in charge of monitoring the first-string instead of doing the usual duties that managers do. It might have been because she couldn't do normal chores properly but, _everyone has stuff they're good and bad at_! She thought, convincing herself.

So then, out of the regulars she met today, there were a few that left an impression on her.

Isashiki Jun. A third year who throws hard and hits hard. He bats third is the loud center fielder of the regular team.

"Isa-...isa…Hmmmmm…Isasomething-senpai! Can I call you Spitz-senpai?"

"Who are you calling a Spitz?!" yelled Isashiki

"Hahahaha but Spitz-senpai is Spitz-senpai."

"Stop laughing you clumsy girl! I'll kill you!"

Although Isashiki Jun was a very hot-headed player who would often intimidate many first years, Sawamura found him to be an amusing fellow. There weren't many people who could be such a softie on the inside but have such a rough exterior.

Yuuki Tesutya - Captain, or leader as Sawamura likes to call him - was the irreplaceable clean-up hitter with a keen eye for chances.

"…It's okay, failure is just the first step to improving," the captain said as he vigorously patted Sawamura's head, and then continued. "I believe you have the potential to get better."

Sawamura nodded, not that she knew what he was talking about. It might have been about her ineptitude as a manager, but she didn't really care about that. While Sawamura was enamored by his skill and aura as a hitter and captain, as it turns out, it seems that he was also fond of the female southpaw.

But even then, the fondness he showed her was similar to the fondness a person would show to their pet cat. He always had the 'aww… that's kinda cute," feeling when he was with Sawamura.

Sawamura was also impressed by the defense of the team, especially by the impenetrable keystone combo.

Kuramochi Youichi, her dorm buddy, was a part of this combo and performs as the swiftly lead-off hitter. Despite all his teasing and violence, he really does shine when he's on base. On the field, he plays as the short-stop, often preventing the ball from going outside the diamond. Sawamura enjoyed laughing at his muddy uniform when he made the dive.

"Hahahahaha! Kuramochi-senpai did you slip and fall? Want a towel?" Sawamura feigned innocence and questioned her senior, with the occasional giggle mixed in.

"Shut up Sawamura!" Kuramochi ran up to the small first year and his sharp kick landed straight in her buttocks.

"Ow! That hurt Kuramochi-senpai!"

Despite his violence, ten out of ten people would say that the two were getting along well. After all, Kuramochi doesn't just kick anyone. However, Sawamura couldn't help but feel slightly concerned about her senior's occasional sidelong glance, observing her every movement.

 _Did I do something to make him wary of me?_ She wondered.

Kominato Ryousuke was a third year and was the other part of the combo with Kuramochi. He plays as the second baseman on the field and in Sawamura's eyes, he was just like a cat. Even with his disadvantageous small stature, he was quick and flexible when defending, not even letting a single ball breach his wall of defense. He also performed his job as the second batter well, often making contact with the ball and forcing pitchers to throw much more than necessary.

However, although this senior might look gentle, his unbelievably sharp tongue and tendency to deliver a 'chop' with his hand, caused many to be wary of what they said and did around him. All except a single female manager.

"Kominato-senpai!" Sawamura called as she walked over to the second baseman. "Here's your water bottle."

"Thanks."

Sawamura beamed happily as she waited for Kominato to finish drinking. _I want to give him a pat on the head._ She thought.

Ryousuke was quite observative and was apparently irritated with something and ran his iron fist into the pit of her stomach.

"….Ugh! I didn't even say anything…does anybody know why I deserved to be punched?"

Her trembling question was only met with pitiful glances.

"You didn't say anything, but you were thinking of it right?" Ryousuke may have been smiling, but Sawamura was sure that he was calling her a 'dumbass' in his head. "That's why you deserved a punch, not a 'chop', you dumbass."

Sawamura's intuition never betrays.

Masuko Tooru, Sawamura's other roommate, was still in the second string because of an error he caused. However, when Sawamura saw him practicing as hard as he could, she knew that he had the potential to be part of the regulars again.

"Probably good enough for…mmmm…fifth batter and third baseman?" Sawamura said, "But first,"

She approached Masuko and gave him a small tap on the shoulder, "Even if you make your swing smaller, with your power Masuko-senpai, it will still fly pretty far."

Sawamura left immediately after giving him a small piece of advice, so she wasn't sure if he put it to use but, she had a feeling that that gentle senior who was always strict on himself would make a comeback.

And Miyuki Kazuya. Putting aside personal feelings, Sawamura genuinely respected Miyuki as a catcher from her heart. And as can be seen from practice, he was no doubt the key player who supported Seido baseball team.

 _He's a great player._ Sawamura admitted, watching his mesmerizing throw from home to second. But Sawamura decided, if there comes a day that she tells Miyuki, it will be the day she'll shave her head bald and change her name to Bakamura.

"Ei-chan! Where's my water?"

"…." Sawamura was probably the only first year who was mentally strong enough to flat-out ignore the esteemed catcher of Seido.

"Ei-chan!"

"…."

"Ah! Fine!" Miyuki said while gritting his teeth. "Sawamura!"

"What is it _Miyuki-senpai_?" The bold first year replied, smile ever so radiant. There were only a certain number of people who could resist this girl.

"Just call me Kazuya like usual, or else it feels off. And calling you Sawamura doesn't feel right either."

Sawamura smoothly evaded the topic and continued on with her act, lacing her words with a bit of sarcasm.

"I am so jealous of every first year on the team, to be working together with _Miyuki-senpai_. I can't even imagine the bliss it would be to receive _Miyuki-senpai's_ guidance and advice."

The regulars who knew better, chuckled at the girl's exorbitant exaggeration. And Miyuki, being the person who knew her real personality better, smiled wryly at her star-like attitude. "You twerp…."

Sawamura had reached her classroom while she had been reminiscing. Thinking back, the regulars were all players with top-notch skill and unique personalities. All they needed, was an Ace.

* * *

"Coming!" Takashima Rei threw her files on the table and left.

The file was a data and record book of the first-years that joined.

The front sheet read:

Name: Furuya Satoru

From: Hokkaido Tomakomai Junior High School

Long Throw distance test: 120M

* * *

A/N: Changed things up a bit!


	4. Chapter 4

**Starting Again**

 **Warnings:** extreme ooc. fem!Eijun. overprotective Seido boys.

 **Disclaimer:** I dont own DnA.

here's chappie two! hope you enjoy!

 _italics_ \- flashbacks or thoughts.

Hello hello here is chapter 4! Thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews c:

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

* * *

"Mmm…where is she…" Miyuki Kazuya said as he poked his head up from above the seat, looking around the rest of the bus for a particular girl. This feeling of déjà vu. Unable to spot the girl, he decided to ask her roommate. "Hey Kuramochi, do you know where Ei-I mean, Sawamura is?"

"She said she's not coming." Kuramochi responded immediately like he had expected the question for five years.

"I'm sure managers can come too."

"Yeah, I told her that too. But she said she just didn't want to come."

"Hmmm….I guess she still has the personality of an ace." Miyuki said quietly, nodding to himself after thinking.

"Huh?" Kuramochi's facial expression alone was enough to make it clear that he did not understand what the catcher meant.

But before Kuramochi had a chance to ask, the rest of the seniors, who had eavesdropped on the conversation, interrupted.

"How cheeky, to not watch our match." One grinned, a terrible smile.

"Who does she think she is missing my greatness in action? I'll go teach her a lesson when I get back!" another said with clear motives.

"I wonder if she knows how to play shogi." Said one more, completely missing the whole point.

"Well, I guess we seniors have to teach her a little something when we finish the game." The catcher added cheerfully. The slight smile he wore on his expression as he stared outside the window was ominous.

Kuramochi lost his timing to ask anything. "Bakamura, it's all your fault….just you wait…" But his heart seemed to be on the same wavelength as everyone else.

* * *

"Achoo!" Sawamura's soft sneeze resounded through the empty baseball grounds. "Is someone spreading nasty rumors about me?" she said while wiping her nose.

Sawamura was the only one who turned down the invitation to watch the baseball game. Avoiding the coach was certainly one reason, but most importantly, she wasn't sure she could cheer for her team with all her might. If she had completely let go of baseball, then it would have been okay. But now that she was stuck in between, she was sure that her urge to play would resurface, and wouldn't be able to sincerely cheer for the ace on the mound.

"But, whether I go or not, I'm still gonna get beat up by the seniors." Sawamura sighed, giving into her fate. They did know she was a girl right?

Whilst thinking about what to do when she gets attacked, Sawamura started to do a little cleanup of the ground. "Hmmm….."

"Hey, do you want to play catch?" A tall boy nearby called out to Sawamura.

"Huh?" If Sawamura's memory served her correctly, then this person, leaning against the fence, was also a first year. "Why all of a sudden. And, who are you?"

"I'm Furuya Satoru. I got left behind." Furuya replied. "I asked you because you have an incredibly bored expression on now."

Sawamura reached for her face. "Hmm….do I now…."

"So do you want to play or not?"

"Hmm….."She thought for a bit. "Sure but"-she pulled on her manager's shirt-"I'm a girl and a manager, are you sure playing catch with me will suffice?"

He nodded, and walked over with his glove.

"Another weird one has joined." Sawamura murmured to herself as she took her position.

Although the two first years threw back and forth in silence with rather stone expressions, there was no doubt that both were starting to enjoy the situation from the bottom of their hearts.

In spite of all the differences; one a lazy, unexplainable manager and the other a stoic baseball lover, there was _something_ that both of them possessed. That _something_ both of them had would bred competition and demand compassion.

While one will realize it now, the other has to come to terms with her feelings before she does.

"Hey, has anyone ever told you that your throws are disgusting?" said Furuya, breaking the silence.

It seems that Furuya was someone who bluntly spit things out.

"Yeah, I get that quite a bit. I have been trying to keep it in check though." The southpaw replied, "You're the second person to say that so honestly."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Unable to keep the conversation going, they shared a few seconds of silence again.

Then Furuya spoke up, "My shoulder's warmed up now, so can I throw a little harder?"

"...eh? Wait, what-"

But before Sawamura could even prepare herself, as her gut had told her that his proper throws are going hurt like hell, with a flick of his wrist-BOOM!

The ball flew at an amazing speed straight into Sawamura's glove and impacted with a loud noise.

A noise loud enough to make you cover your ears rang out and a force destructive enough pushed the girl to the ground.

"…."

"Ah sorry, I threw a little too hard." He immediately apologized. "Is your hand okay?"

On hearing his apology, the hulking figure sitting on the ground cross-legged nodded blankly. Sure, her hand was throbbing, but it didn't come close to the beating of her heart. An inexplicable sense of excitement began bubbling forth from her heart.

"Are you really okay?" Furuya pressed, really wondering if the small girl was okay. Even the guys on his past team had suffered weeks of pain from his throw and never associated with him again.

"Yep, I'm fine, like so" she replied with a wave of her palm, showing a brilliant smile. "But," Sawamura kept her smile as she stood up, and still with the smile, she showed in her hand a baseball and- "next time please warn me before you do that."

She swung her arm down frighteningly quick and the ball suddenly entered Furuya's field of vision.

 _What-_

Furuya thought the ball would fly straight into his glove but it suddenly broke and headed straight into his face.

"Argh-" he groaned as he drew his glove back and knocked the ball off its trajectory. If he had reacted a second later, he would have had to spend the next few days with a ball mark on his face.

"See how scary it can be if you don't control your power?" Sawamura said innocently.

"…"

 _Miyuki Kazuya is not the only one I need to pay attention too._ Furuya thought. Although there wasn't much change, anyone could tell that his current face expression was one of sheer delight. He realized the _something_ she had from her throw. "What's your name?"

"…..Sawamura Eijun."

"Manager…."

"….hm?" Sawamura started thinking that Furuya Satoru was getting weirder and weirder as he spoke.

"Sawamura Eijun."

"Y-yep!" In response to his serious tone, Sawamura tensed up.

"I won't hand over the Ace position."

"….."

"…..that's all." Said Furuya, walking away.

Staring at his back figure as her self-proclaimed rival walked away, she was at a loss of words.

"….huh?"

* * *

"Although we won 13-9 against Ichidai, I can't say I'm impressed." Assistant Coach Takashima Rei stated with a cold tone, reviewing the results of the game.

"There…there…..those kids did their best and we managed to win didn't we!" said Ota Manager. It was a tone needlessly trying to be energetic. "The crowd was impressed with our strong batting line up were they not?"

"The problem lies not with our offense, but with our defense. The other schools were saying again, 'Seido is stilling missing a true ace.' "

"…Sure our pitchers weren't doing that well today….."

"What do you think about this Coach?"

Kataoka Coach looked at them with a stern expression and he spoke with a deep voice. "For the Summer Tournament, I plan on using anyone who can help us win, regardless of year and gender."

"Coach….." Takashima still didn't understand what the Coach's true intent was. That's why she couldn't say anything else.

But as Ota Manager had absolutely no idea what the Coach was planning, he pressed further. "Coach! Are you sure about that?"

"We do have some promising first year's though." Said Takashima.

Ota Manager thought for a bit and a few names came to mind. "That's right! There was that boy who did exceptionally well in the long distance throw and Toujou Hideaki-kun from Matsukata Senior who left visible accomplishment."

Takashima nodded in response.

"So there are two potential first year's that can contribute?"

"No there's actually-"

"There are three." The coach cut in abruptly, taking the words right out of Takashima's mouth. "There are three."

* * *

"So how has our _Bakamura_ been?" Kuramochi came clapping Sawamura on the shoulder with a disgustingly gentle smile. Behind him stood a group of guys with the same disgusting smile on their faces. It seemed that they demanded a legitimate reason why the first year girl had the guts to skip their match. Sawamura had expected this, however, clearly they had been riled up by some stupid catcher.

 _I am so going to beat him up._ She swore determinedly in her head.

"Who knows? I have no idea how _Bakamura_ has been, but _Sawamura_ is hale and hearty." Sawamura commented casually in response. "So how was your match senpa-"

"KICKKK-"

The kick which Kuramochi had prepared for first years who lacked respect for their seniors, was trained and completed with the arrival of Sawamura and it solidly landed in her back.

"Arughhh!"

The southpaw groaned in agony and fell to her knees. The other seniors who had plans to teach the girl a lesson, started to pity her after that kick decided to hold it off. "K-kuramochi-senpai….do you know how to hold back?"

"Hyayaya!" he chuckled, "I am holding back!"

"Ha…ha…ha…I see." And she raised both her hands. "Please learn the proper definition of holding back Kuramochi-senpai. I don't think kicking your cute junior in the back is called 'holding back.'"

"Hyayayayya! I see you still have the energy, do you want to go round 2?"

Sawamura slightly raised her right shoulder, as if recoiling in horror. "No it's fine!"

"You sure?"

"Oi Kuramochi, stop teasing Sawamura so much."

"Yuuki-senpai!" "Tetsu-san."

"Can you get up Sawamura?" said the reliable captain as he stretched his hand out.

"Y-yep, I mean yes!" Sawamura gratefully took his hand and stood up. "Thank you very much! I just wish all the other seniors were as nice as you!" she added, shooting Kuramochi and Miyuki a glare.

"Uwah….we sure are hated." Miyuki said in a giddy tone, "But this relationship isn't bad hey?"

"Hyayaya, I'm gonna beat her up later!"

Both watched Sawamura interact with the other players. One stroking her head, one elbowing her stomach, one informing her of his own greatness and one protecting her like a soldier. It's only her second day here and she has already fit right in.

"She has this charismatic charm that draws people together." Miyuki commented. It was an expression almost like a father watching over his precious daughter. "If only she took up the mound again…."

"Mmm.…"

"-REGULARS!" the Coach's loud order assembled all the members on the field.

Accustomed to the Coach's voice and orders, all the members of the Seido baseball team immediately gathered in front of the Coach.

Even though she seemed more like a player, associating with the regulars more than learning about a manager's duties, she was still a manager and so, she followed her fellow manager, Haruno, as the players left.

"Sawamura you come too." The Coach's voice suddenly rang out.

"Y-yes?" The southpaw manager immediately turned around and replied to the Coach's voice, but did that person not just call her name?

"What are you doing? Hurry up and join the line. Everyone's waiting."

"Huh? Where?"

"I'm telling you to hurry up and join the line." He said like with all the strictness of a Coach instructing a player dilly-dallying.

"B-but manager duties…." She responded back, but the Coach continued to look at her in silence. That expression told her that he wouldn't settle for anything.

She scratched her head quickly and averted her eyes.

Walking over towards everyone else, under the scrutiny of everyone, she felt a little uncomfortable. Unfortunately, she failed her 'natural' walk, and had an unsightly tumble. It was a very uncool display.

"What are you doing you idiot," said Miyuki with an exasperated voice as he walked over to Sawamura. "You alright? There's no need for you to act any stupider, stupid."

"Shut up-I mean, why thank you for your kindness .ki-se. !" she in that particular tone that Miyuki hated as she took his hand and was pulled to her feet.

She saw the Coach over his shoulder and gave a small nod, signaling that she was fine.

Now everyone, including one manager, were gathered on the baseball ground.

"-well, as you know, the Summer Tournament is coming up."

Everyone replied with a nod.

"There are still regular spots available. And so, for everyone to have and equal chance to appeal themselves, we will be having a first year vs senior match tomorrow!"

"what…." A slight murmur started.

"Regulars have the day off! Starting pitcher for the senior team will be Tanba, Kawakami will be on relief!"

"Yes sir!" came replies filled with spirit.

 _Why do I need to be here….._ Sawamura wondered.

"Starting pitcher for the first year, Toujou Hideaki!"

"Y-yes!"

"Relief pitchers are Furuya Satoru and," The coach's gaze swept through the crowd before resting on a certain brown haired girl.

"Sawamura Eijun!"

"…"

Blue eyes lit up. Other eyes widened in surprise. Some choked on their words.

A certain catcher grinned broadly. An odd light in his eyes, originating from ecstasy.

The said girl, was genuinely surprised and left speechless. "What….."

"I said you're a relief pitcher tomorrow."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

A/N: how was it? please leave a review :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Starting Again**

 **Warnings:** extreme ooc. fem!Eijun. overprotective Seido boys.

 **Disclaimer:** I dont own DnA.

LONG CHAPTER GUYS! THANKS!

on another note, HOHOHOHO it's nearly christmas!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5  
**

* * *

"Bos-Coach!" Sawamura immediately approached the Coach when everyone was dismissed. Though it seemed like a few nosey regulars decided to stay. Nevertheless… "What's the meaning of this?! Why was my name called!?"

"I chose whoever I thought would help us. So-"

"I refuse!" No hesitation. Like a shot, she raised her voice and came clear.

"…..Oi. Listen. I haven't finished talking."

"I refuse!" she denied vehemently, shaking her head. "nowaynowaynowaynoway."

In response, the Coach glared at the small girl. He narrowed his eye behind his funky sunglasses as if to half close them and let out a cold sigh. Then, a firm tone entered his voice, "rejected."

"…what…" Sawamura registered that his mood wasn't favourable and got a bit faint-hearted.

"Listen for a second will you."

"Yes sir."

"Tell me why you're so against being the pitcher. Most players-pichers, would be thrilled at this chance." The Coach said. Those words were common to say when a teacher provides a student with advice. But oddly enough, it had some impact.

Because somehow, it sounded to Sawamura like he was saying, "I've seen your pitch so you better not give me some poor excuse brat." So Sawamura was forced to abandon her excuse of being 'incapable'.

' _Scary, scary. I'm terrified of you coach.'_ The southpaw thought. _'Better tell the truth.'_

"In my second year of middle school," Sawamura grasped her left elbow tightly. "I had an incident during a match,"

Miyuki gradually dropped his eyes, and his expression looked slightly lonely in response to Sawamura's statement. Kuramochi had to wonder how deep the catcher's relationship actually was with the female southpaw.

"From the incident, I developed yips."

"Huh?" It looked like there was something that Miyuki didn't know. "Wait, Ei-ch-

"Shhhhh-just listen." Kuramochi grasped the catcher's sleeve and stopped him from interfering. He didn't look very pleased.

"Are you saying that because of those yips, you _can't_ throw a ball?" The coach asked, purposely emphasizing his words.

Sawamura knew it was a bad idea to pitch to the coach. Now she can't lie and say 'yes' like she planned. "No, my yips don't stop me from pitching. I can throw just as well as I did before my injury…" A pause. "Given that there's no one standing in the batter box."

"…."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Meaning, when there's a batter, I can't pitch anything but a fastball. To put it even more simply, right now, I can only throw fastballs down the middle." She said in a cheerful voice, but everyone there could tell it was forced.

"I see." The Coach finally said.

"Then you'll take me off relie-"

"No." He quickly rejected. "I'm not changing my decision."

It was at times like this that Miyuki really did love the Coach's stubbornness.

"….um….were you listening to what I said?"

"I did. From what you just said, you are just a first year pitcher who lacks any sort of control and pitch variety; a simple idiot that can only pitch right down the middle right?"

The Coach threw merciless words at the female southpaw.

"..yeah?..."

"Then I don't see your problem. The other first year pitchers are exactly the same with no control and pitch variety. But they have their own weapon they are going to refine over the next three years, as do you, with your _peculiar_ fastball." The Coach grinned.

Sawamura could probably never win against this man if she had not prepared many anti-Miyuki persuasion techniques. She still had another card up her sleeve.

"May I ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

"….why me?"

There was no question, but a subtle rejection in and of itself. It was just that she was facing the Coach and the upperclassmen who had clearly rejected her earlier, so she couldn't simply say 'no' again.

"I'm not a player. In terms of potential pitchers that have weapons they could refine, there are plenty aren't there?"

Now, even Miyuki was at a loss of what to do. He wondered how the Coach was going to tackle this. But Sawamura just continued.

"By asking a 'female' from someone who is not even a player, but a 'manager', then won't it affect the pride of the Seido baseball team?"

This was the issue that the upperclassman had pondered over, staying behind just to see how the Coach would address it. After all, the permission for girls to appear in the Koshien has only been granted recently, not to mention the clear disadvantage guys hold over girls.

It wouldn't be strange if a girl never appears in Koshien.

So if a relief pitcher turned out to be a manager, and a girl to boot, this would have a shattering impact on not just the other aspiring pitchers, but also the pride of the collective body of Seido baseball team players.

There was only silence after Sawamura's speech. Miyuki wanted to speak up, as to not lose this chance for his childhood friend to play baseball again, but he and the others had no rejoinder for this.

 _I've won!_ Sawamura judged. Now was the time for her to tactfully decline and-

"Don't be so spoilt!"

The Coach's booming voice rang out, leaving the manager unable to respond. She was unable to discern exactly why she was called 'spoilt'.

"Regardless of whether you are a player or manager that is not important. Everyone in Seido High School baseball team is contributing in some way for victory, for championship."

"But…"

She had to respond. Otherwise…..

"Do not cower Sawamura. Do not worry about being a girl, since you have been selected, go out there and do your duty. If you fall, we'll support you. And if a team mate falls, you go and support them. That is Seido High School baseball team"

-Do not use your status as a manager as an escape route.

-Do not look for excuses.

-Do not put yourself in a position where you have to abandon your passion.

These are what those words entail.

While sighing in her mind, Sawamura helped herself calm down by admitting that all her egress routes have been cut off. That this Coach has seen through everything. "…..I understand! You win! I'll play as relief tomorrow if my turn comes around!" she said as she showed both her palms.

"Yosh!" Miyuki optimistically clenched his fist. But Miyuki wasn't the only one. The shortstop chuckled and went to give his junior a slap in the back. The captain sighed in relief. The second baseman smirked in satisfaction. The center made an amused noise with a scowl on his face.

Four people in a non-conspicuous place, had eyes that burned with fiery determination.

"For the Coach to persuade her to play so insistently, what kind of pitch does she possess?" – They all wondered.

* * *

 **Coach's Room**

It wasn't only Sawamura who had qualms about the Coach's decision.

Manager Ota had hands drenched in sweat. Apparently he had been tenser than he thought about the entire affair. "Coach! Are you sure you're alright with that? She's a girl you know! A first year as well! I'm sure there are other pitcher candidates worth it!"

"We're going to go with Sawamura tomorrow." The Coach said firmly as he closed his eyes, his thought straying back to the day he caught her ball.

Born with a flexible elbow and flexible shoulder, her arm is able to fully swing down in an incredibly closed pitching position. That arm is hidden by her body before the very last minute before it appears out of no-where with a swing like a whip. While the speed may not be fast compared to others, Sawamura knows exactly which muscles to use for maximum speed.

"…that was a crossfire I'm sure…" mumbled the Coach. Having imprinted the trajectory of the ball in his mind, he had no doubts about it. "We will need a joker like her if we want to win."

While it was never new, Manager Ota knew that this was the best of the Coach's stubbornness and faith in his decisions…..or maybe, players? Anyway, there was no way but to see for himself, how bright the diamond in the rough can shine.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"Sawamura!" the shouting voice and particular tone was already familiar to Sawamura despite it only being her second day in Seido. It was her classmate, Kanemaru Shinji.

"Morning." She replied.

"What's wrong? You seem tired today."

"Yeah, just a bit." There was still a residual feeling of exhaustion from yesterday. And when she thought about how she was going to spend the day, a rather big yawn came out. She let out a sigh as if to push away the melancholic feeling.

"You better recover soon then," Kanemaru said. "Cause you might be playing this afternoon."

It would be a lie if Kanemaru said he wasn't jealous of the girl. Sure, he and every other first year had the chance to appeal themselves too, but it was as clear as day that she had caught the attention of the Coach the most.

However, he couldn't help but be amused by such a reckless girl who did everything her own way, not tied down by pressures and expectations. Even Kanemaru thought, 'One or two friends like this isn't bad.'

"I know. I hope my turn doesn't come around." She sighed again. "And, I'm not the only one playing you know? All the first years are, including you. So you better be prepared too, because the seniors aren't going to hold back."

"The pitchers are going to be Tanba-senpai and Kawakami-senpai, yeah?"

"Uh-huh."

"Are you on good terms with them? Do you have and tips or advice?" Kanemaru probed Sawamura for information, seeing as how she got along with the seniors during her duties as a manager.

"Mmmm….." She tilted her chin a bit and thought. "I don't talk to them that much because they're always in the bullpen but…"

She looked up with an ear-to-ear grin. This must be one of those infamous mood swings, Kanemaru thought.

"Kawakami-senpai is calm and good at listening, so it doesn't take him long to fix his mistakes. He has exceptional control over his pitches, so it's easy for the catcher to effectively utilize the in's and out's. But he's no good with mental stress, and once pressure starts to affect him he gets really cautious and tenses up. So….."

"Hmmm…."

"Yep yep! I got it!" She exclaimed, "He's kind of like an Abyssinian?"

Though Sawamura wore an expression of dawned enlightenment, what she said didn't make any sense. Kanemaru seriously did not know what she was talking about. Better to ignore someone who's thought process runs in a different dimension.

"…so how about Tanba-senpai?"

"Mmmm...do you think he's scary?"

Kanemaru scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, he can be…pretty intense…"

"That's what I thought!"

Damn this girl.

"Well, you're not wrong in anyway. But the cause of his intensity is because he is pointlessly strict with himself. Especially since he hasn't been performing that well since the start of this year, and his title as Ace might nearly be revoked, he's been on edge lately. But deep inside, he's probably just your typical shy guy."

"For a shy guy, he has a troublesome curveball in his possession."

"You've seen them?"

"Yeah, during the match yesterday, he threw a few curveballs. Even though a lot of it were called balls, they broke like crazy."

"Hmmm…."

"So how do you think he'll perform today?"

"Who knows?" Sawamura replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "But what I can say for sure is that, there is no pitcher that would hand over his mound just like that. They say a pitcher is as tenacious as a lion when it comes to monopolizing the mound."

She lightly laughed to herself.

"Desire may be the force that propels strength, but emotions take that strength one step further. So-"

The idea of taking on the seniors didn't frighten her in the least. On the contrary, she was so laid back about the whole game that you'd think she was sashaying her way to a picnic.

"Let's be careful as to not get eaten alive!"

* * *

"Ahhhhhh!" A first year yelled as the ball came flying at him in the batter's box. He shuffled backwards to avoid the ball, lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"Strike!"

The first year was staring at the pitch dumbfounded-he had never experienced such a curveball. The ball just suddenly broke right before it hit him and as if avoiding his body, it dove sharply into the catcher's mitt.

"Strike! Batter out!"

At this moment, the intense emotions that were suppressed suddenly exploded. Tanba gritted his teeth and let out a roar, "Nuooooooooooooooo-!"

Emitting exceptional fighting spirit, with his fist pumped high in the air, he easily retired three of the first years. As he moved towards the dugout ready for offense, his eyes met the blue ones that picked a fight with him-no, all of the seniors, during dinner last night.

As sparks crackled and the two of them prepared for all-out war, Sawamura broke into a giggle. "Hahahaha looks like the fun is going to start from here!"

"HUH?!" the dug-out exclaimed, a collective of prickly gazes filled with a mix of jealousy, envy and enmity.

They picked up their gloves and spoke coldly as they left, "As if a girl like you can ever understand our feelings."

Sawamura blinked and turned towards Furuya, who was sitting beside her, "Why are they so bitter? Did I say something to deserve that sort of treatment?" Sawamura pestered. If there was one thing she hated more than Miyuki Kazuya, it was people belittling her because of her gender.

"…..no…" Furuya replied back quietly.

On the other hand, Kanemaru placed his hand on his temple as if trying to hold back a headache and sighed. "…..Why are you so dimwitted when it comes to your own affairs?"

"Huh?" Sawamura tilted her head to the side. "Anyway, Kanemaru. Here's some advice. If you really want an out, you'll need to be strong-minded enough to shut them up by force."

"…sure?" Kanemaru gave a vague reply because he had no idea what she meant by 'strong-minded', and there wasn't enough time for her to clarify it for him.

"Mmmm….does he really get it?"

"I don't think any of them have realized the purpose of the scrimmage."

From the rear bench that had been silent the whole time came a voice. Sawamura turned her head a little and said, "Even so, if you go join them then we might get a run or two you know, Kominato-kun?"

* * *

The game only went downhills for the first-years. During offense, not only were the first years unable to make contact with Tanba's pitches, but they were clearly overwhelmed by the intense pressure that the senior team imposed, and were unable to keep an open eye for chances.

When the turn came around for defense, the seniors, without a moment of hesitation or trace of mercy, completely obliterated the first years. The first years weren't even given a chance for a breather, as the balls were smashed past them one by one.

Before long, it was the bottom of the fourth inning and the score was 17-0.

* * *

"Yo-" Miyuki Kazuya leaned against the fence and called out to his childhood friend. "Ei-chan!"

"Ugh…" Sawamura gave an expression of revulsion, as if she was shown a corpse of a cat.

"I just wanted to support our cute first years, so isn't that expression uncalled for?" Miyuki flashed a cool smile. After all, he's gotten very used to the southpaw's cold treatment that he wanted to call it a point of honor.

"What do you want-I mean what are you here for, _Miyuki-senpai_?" she said and approached the catcher waiting near the bullpen.

Although her cold treatment was nothing new, her new model-student attitude was uncomfortable and honestly, kind of scary. He better do something about it quick.

"How is it going?"

"Hahahaha are you blind Kazu- _Miyuki-senpai_? If you look at the score, no-without even looking at the score, from the faces of the first years, I'm sure you can tell how it's going?"

Miyuki feigned surprise, "Oh? I have no idea. Not a clue."

Sawamura maintained her smile and said, "Shall I bend that warped nature of yours into shape with my fist so that you can understand?"

"No thanks." Miyuki said shaking his head. "Well, leaving that aside, what do you think of the situation?"

Judging from his serious mien, he did not in the least mean to be joking.

"Mmmmm…..well, if this continues any longer then it might become traumatizing for some players. Most of them have already lost their will to play….but the seniors on the other hand are fired up more than ever."

"Hehe I wonder why?"

"It might be the fault of some first year that subtly picked a fight with the seniors by saying 'I don't plan on anyone hitting my pitch tomorrow', but let's just say it's the fault of the catcher who forced him to say that." Sawamura said with a voice as soft as a gently summer breeze.

Miyuki didn't really mind the voice, after all, it was great to see that his childhood friend who only knew how to say vulgar words, growing up. However, the speaker herself was either a jaguar or leopard waiting for a chance to devour its prey, so he understood very well that he might be exposed to utmost danger if he teased her too much.

But even then, he wouldn't give up teasing her if a chance came by.

"I can't help it if he wants me to catch his pitches."

"But it's not that I can't understand his feelings." Sawamura continued talking, "With _those_ pitches of his, then I can only think of how lonely he must have been."

" _Those_ pitches?"

"Pitcher Change! Furuya Satoru, come up to the mound!" the coach's voice was loud as usual.

"You'll see what I mean, and I bet that he'll prove to be interesting pitcher that you have fun messing with."

* * *

Furuya stood up and walked up to the mound, and despite his stone expression, he had a very _it's finally my turn_ attitude. He was seemed apathetic and aloof, yet among all the first years, his presence stood out the most.

"He's finally up."

"We'll destroy you super rookie."

Furuya was amazing in his own right, to make enemies out of all the seniors in less than three days.

But it took literally one throw and moment, for the seniors to reason why he was called the 'monster rookie'.

"-Play ball."

That was the signal. The super rookie unleashed his pent-up momentum like it was exploding from his lower body, and with a snap of his wrist, all the energy transferred into the ball.

_!

Despite knowing Furuya's monster fastball, the catcher faltered before the ball that rushed towards him, delaying his reaction time when the ball suddenly rose up and knocked the helmet off the Coach's head.

Was umpiring such a dangerous job?

Stunned by this scene before them that they had never predicted, they could only stand in their positions before the Coach cut through the silence with a grin on his face.

"You pass, Furuya. You can practice with the first-string starting tomorrow."

There were immediate complaints from the seniors after the Coach's next words. "Pitcher change."

"Wait coach!"

"Please let him continue, Coach!"

"I can definitely hit his pitch!"

"-But there's no first-year that can catch his pitch." The Coach's brief words had a strong persuasive effect. He then turned to the Ace, "Tanba, you're done too. If you can pitch without being overwhelmed, then you will do fine even at nationals. Have more confidence when you pitch."

"Y-Yes sir!" Came Tanba's immediate reply, his expression brimming with confidence.

The first-year pitcher was quite satisfied as well.

A triumphant look appeared on Furuya's face as he looked in the direction of the catcher, "Now I can finally get Miyuki-senpai to catch my pitches." Then, he noticed the presence of a brown-haired girl next to the catcher and shot her a glance saying, 'Now it's your turn.'

* * *

"Hey, look Kazuya, the super rookie is looking at you. Aren't you mister popular?" Sawamura said with a totally monotone voice.

Miyuki answered appropriately, "Look at that Ei-chan, monster rookie is subtly trying to pick a fight with you now."

Sawamura paused for a moment and changed the topic, "So, what do you think?"

"Well, he is interesting as you said. And he did technically not let anyone hit his pitch so all's well ends well?"

"It's not the end yet."

"Mmmm….do you want to pitch that much?"

"It not like that!" Sawamura immediately denied, a slight blush present on her face. "I just don't want it to end like this. I mean, even if it's unrealistic, there's still a chance we can make a comeback right?"

Miyuki chuckled, _is she finally back?_ He thought before showing a teasing smile. "You're saying all you want despite not having contributed anything."

"S-shut up Kazu-Miyuki-senpai…I definitely won't let thi-"

"Hey, can we stop this?" Miyuki interrupted.

"Huh?"

"I don't really fancy status stuff in our relationship."

"Relationship you say…..but you are technically my senior you know?" she said, but Miyuki was sure that when she calls him 'Miyuki-senpai', there is not a smidgen of respect. If anything, it felt like she was making a fool out of him.

"Hmmm?!" Miyuki grinned creepily and pinched the southpaw's cheeks. "I'm sorry, did I hear something come out of this mouth?"

"Stop! Stop!" she called out in defeat, the catcher releasing her face. "So, what do you say?"

"Hmmm…no thanks. I don't want to get beat up by Kuramochi-senpai and Kominato-senpai for lack of respect."

"Then, let's have a bet."

"Huh?"

"Let's go with this, if you can win-no, if you can end the game with less than 20 runs difference, then it's your win and I won't complain about this issue anymore. But if you don't, then you'll do it my way. How does that sound?"

"Huh?!" Sawamura's expression was enough to convey that she didn't like what she was hearing. "No way! That means that I can't let the seniors get more than three runs!"

"Eh, and here I am being generous! Three runs is nothing compared to the idiot who exclaimed that she wanted to make a comeback!"

"Ugh…"

"Unless, you are just all bark and no bite?"

As soon as Miyuki said that, Sawamura started cracking her knuckles. "Fine! It's on! Just sit there and watch you stupid goggles! Kazuya!" she said angrily.

"Right….no, wait a second. Kazuya's not even an insult." Miyuki replied back, but his words didn't reach the female since she had already dashed off to the dug-out. "What a simple person…."

Suddenly, from behind, Miyuki heard two footsteps. He knew who they belonged to even if he didn't turn around.

"Miyuki." "Miyuki-senpai."

Both of them stopped and stood behind him.

"You guys were just fighting it out earlier, and you're all buddy-buddy already?"

"No way." "It's not like that."

Furuya's light tone of a voice and Tanba's slightly agitated voice were almost completely in harmony.

"Hahahaha really?"

The three ended up steeped in an awkward silence, while they watched the seniors finish their offense with only two runs.

19-0

Miyuki was impressed that super rookie's one pitch changed the momentum of the game, and all of a sudden, he was so much closer to winning the bet. But he better deal with the two pitcher's behind him first.

He turned towards the two and asked, "I thought the Coach said you can leave, why are you guys still hanging around?"

"This just happened to be the best spot to watch the match." Tanba replied.

Furuya just nodded in agreement.

"Mmm…" Miyuki paused only a moment to think, "I see….you guys too….."

"What are you doing here Miyuki? Is everyone else doing self-training?"

"Yeah, they said they'll come down when they finish. I had prior plans so I came down early. And, just like you guys, I just want to watch…..her."

* * *

Sawamura returned to the dug-out and even though she didn't expect a friendly atmosphere, it went from bad to disastrous. Not to mention that she was already about to lose her bet with Miyuki without even lifting a finger.

In any case, the first years were all on the verge of breaking down.

The amazing pitcher who made it to the semi-finals of the junior high nationals had his head hung low, trying to hide his incredibly pained expression. And, all the other first years could only avert their eyes watching such a capable player lose will.

Then, the 'talk' that Sawamura hated the most, started.

"It can't be helped if we lose against people with talent."

"Furuya's in a different league, he's a genius."

"Yeah, yeah…it's only natural for geniuses to win."

"And, aren't the seniors immature?"

"We're just first-years, there's no need to play so seriously…."

"I know…."

The first year's continued to utter comforting words to lick each others wounds, to justify themselves of not trying hard enough. To find a reason and excuse, for this embarrassing match that shattered their cheap pride to bits.

But there was a voice that destroyed all of that.

"Do you really think they're immature?"

All gazes focused on the female southpaw.

"To fresh first year's like us, the pitch of a senior is completely new, even the speed of the ball is on a different level. But of course it is! They've been here for a year or two more than us! But that also means that the next tournament is the last chance they'll get to participate in high school baseball. If they don't make the first strong now, then it will just remain a dream."

The voice she wrung out was sharp.

"So let's drop it, that sort of thing. Talent, genius, I don't care for the excuses you make, but stop justifying yourself for not working hard enough. Baseball is simple, you either win or lose, but if you're overwhelmed from the start and give up, then don't bother playing. From the bottom of my heart and all the way out, in any and every case, I don't care about what you've achieved in the past. What you are proud of, what you are bad at, I'll say absolutely nothing. So I'll just one thing."

Sawamura Eijun spoke.

"Anyone without a will to fight, I won't ever consider a teammate."

"…."

"I love baseball. I want to win."

"….."

"Anyone who thinks otherwise can leave the diamond. I'll play."

Pressured by the glint in Sawamura's eyes that didn't waver, everyone lost their words to retort the female player.

"B-but there's nothing we can do now….." Came a trembling voice.

In the next moment, with impeccable timing, Kominato Haruichi responded.

"-If you don't want to play, then let me."

Everyone suddenly turned around and opened their eyes in shock at the existence of the pink-haired boy.

"What did you guys even come here for?" The speaker pointed his wooden bat at the group. "The coach only wants results, isn't it about time you figured that out?"

"Even if we figure it out, there's nothing more we can do!" A first year yelled, his face twisted at the humiliation of being insulted.

"Oh, but there is something we can do," an astonishingly clearly enunciated voice cut in.

"…what…?"

"We'll start off by getting one run. Since you guys are so clueless about it, let onee-san lead the way." Sawamura said proudly with a mischievous grin.

"Now then, Kominato-kun, Kanemaru, could I ask for a little bit of your co-operation?"

"Huh?" The duo let out a collective question mark. Sawamura rose to her feet. "The bottom of the inning is finally over. We're down by a lot of points, but it's not game yet. This is where we get our first run and launch our attack in the top of the inning."

She jumped off the bench and flashed a smile as bright as the blue sky.

"Launching counterattack!"

* * *

TBC...until next time~


	6. Chapter 6

**Starting Again**

 **Warnings:** extreme ooc. fem!Eijun. overprotective Seido boys.

 **Disclaimer:** I dont own DnA.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

* * *

"So that's the plan." A brown-haired girl summed up her explanation.

"Yep. Sounds fine to me." Kominato Haruichi heeded her words and nodded.

Sawamura then sensed a vein popping in forehead of Kanemura Shinji.

"….hm? What is it Kanemaru- _kun_?"

"Don't what is it me!" shouted Kanemaru, cutting short his muttering and grabbing the girl by her shirt. "You know exactly why I'm angry! And don't try to be polite and call me Kanemaru-kun when you don't mean it!"

"Calm down Kanemaru-kun!" Kominato tried to calm the blonde boy.

"That's right Kanemaru-kun!" Sawamura cried in agreement, with a sarcastic grin on her face. "Don't get so disheveled! Your selling point is your dryness so you have to take care of your rare characteristic!"

"Y-you! It's all your fault to begin with! You call this a counter attack plan but I wasn't assigned anything and yet you still invited me to join in! What is this? Are you making fun of me? You are aren't you?!"

"Hahahaha of course not," Sawamura moved her hand to her mouth and went 'ah' as she raised her face. "….then watch Kawakami-senpai's pitches as carefully as you can."

"Hey, you clearly made that up just now didn't you?"

Kanemaru forced out a long and deep sigh and placed his hands on his hips in resignation. "Ahhhhhhh"

"Next Batter!"

In his little bout with the female player, power, irritation, anger, everything drained from Kanemaru's body. It was beyond tired, it was closer to exhaustion and he just slumped in a chair. It made the earlier exhaustion from the scrimmage seem like nothing. "Oi, the Coach is calling for the next batter. Hurry up and go Bakamura."

"Roger." Sawamura said with a wave of her hand. "Make sure you do watch Kawakami-senpai's pitches!" she added before walking up to the batter's box.

"Yeah, yeah hurry up and go."

"I think Sawamura-san left you out on purpose." said Kominato abruptly, appearing behind the blondie. "You were feeling down earlier right? But now-"

"Ha! It looks like I had been dancing to her tune since the very beginning."

* * *

Last night during dinner, when Sawamura was still bathing, the super rookie, Furuya Satoru had picked a fight with the seniors. Even though he had no ill intentions, and plainly just wanted a legitimate reason for the genius catcher to catch his pitches, he had said 'I won't let anyone hit my pitch tomorrow'. However, the seniors, as prideful as they are probably took it as 'the seniors can't hit my pitch.'

Thus, it was perfectly natural for Furuya Satoru to be the subject of many hostile gazes.

That being said, while it wasn't a hostile gaze that Sawamura was fighting against, be it because of envy or jealously or maybe a mix of both, Sawamura sensed some intensive gazes from other players as she made it to the batter's box.

"I haven't purposely angered the seniors like Furuya so why am I getting a similar treatment…." The female muttered.

"-And I thought you said that you weren't a player." The Coach said while chuckling, just enough that Sawamura could hear from behind the helmet.

"I only said maybe." Sawamura scrunched her eyebrows and put herself on guard because this Coach, was slier than he appears.

But, doing her job was higher on her priorities list and so she decided to focus on the fielders, their positions, and the pitcher, Kawakami Norifumi.

"Hit to pitch Nori-"

"Nori-senpai! Let's have a good game." Sawamura interrupted with a brazen attitude and overly intimate choice of words, as if she was bantering. However, the glint in her eyes certainly did not imply such friendliness.

 _Hahaha, same as always Sawamura!_ Kawakami smiled at himself, ready to pitch.

"Foul!"

Slightly out on the first-base line.

"Foul!"

Flies off bat into back fence.

"Foul!"

"Foul!"

"Foul!"

"Whew, Nori-senpai, you're really getting the corners." Sawamura began cracking her neck. "Please go easy on me."

 _Who the heck is this girl?_ The catcher, Miyauchi, internally groaned. _No matter where Nori pitches, she always makes contact. Is she doing this on purpose?_ "Come on Nori! You're pitching well!"

"Wow! Look! That girl, she's really hanging in there!"

"How does she know what pitch is coming….."

"She has technique…."

Kanemaru was speechless and put the cup to his mouth and gulped it in full.

"Everyone should watch carefully. Sawamura-san is trying to show us all the different type of pitches Kawakami-senpai possesses." Said Kominato, the first one to snap out of it.

"Foul!"

"Let's put an end to it, Nori-senpai." Sawamura smiled.

"That's my line!" Kawakami breathed in deeply and grinned broadly, "Don't complain if you get struck out!"

"No hard feelings then."

Kawakami stepped hard in front of the rubber, swinging his arm in from the side. After hitting fouls off all of his pitches, there was no need for anymore feint balls.

With a deep breath, Sawamura swung her bat. It had been quite some time since she last batted seriously. Not that she was bad at it, it was just that her skills have definitely dulled in the few months since quitting baseball.

Instinctively realizing the immediate need to settle this, and that any easy balls will fly, Kawakami subconsciously threw the one ball he had sealed himself.

Sawamura swung her bat with the intentions of making contact with the ball right in the sweet spot. Yet in the instant before contact, it dove downward.

 _Shit. A sinker._

Unable to even foul off this pitch, Sawamura proceeded to swing through and she bit her lip as she saw the ball fly straight to the third baseman's glove. _You really did it this time, Nori-senpai._

Her at-bat was essentially over. _Maybe I should have spent those mornings swinging my bat instead of going for walks._

"Don't give up! The third baseman dropped the ball!"

Kominato suddenly shouted, as he watched the ball slide out of the glove upon impact.

Sawamura recovered from her momentary shock and acted accordingly. That is, running through first base before the ball was delivered to first baseman.

With a lunge, a tumble and a uniform covered in dirt, the call of a single word ignited hope among the first years.

"SAFE!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd and first years alike.

"That's the first guy to be on base!"

"WoW!"

But the first-year baseman wasn't so nice. "Hey, first year," he sneered with a sarcastic tone, "don't get full of yourself with that lucky hit."

"-phewwwww", without replying to the first baseman, Sawamura returned to the base and exhaled a deep breath with complete calm. "Lucky, if it weren't for Haruichi's call then I would have definitely been out. And after all I said, it would have been quite embarrassing…."

"…"

"Huh?" Sawamura suddenly spun around and looked at the first year baseman. "Did you say something Senpai?"

The first baseman blinked rapidly a couple of times, "N-no, nothing." He unintentionally answered back weakly. He was taken back and caught off guard because this female player casually ignored his statement earlier but she could catch on to his quiet mumblings.

"Hmmm….okay then." Sawamura said. "Wah! This muddy uniform makes me look like Kuromochi-senpai!"

The first baseman was sure already. Despite having talked to the first year girl for only 5 seconds, he was sure that she was the 'my pace' type that completely ignores other people as she feels and only listens when she wants.

"Next batter!"

"Yes! I'm calling for a member change!" A small pink-haired boy took a step out from the dug-out, "I'm the pinch hitter." He announced, earning laughs from the public audience.

"Go! Go! Harucchi! Smack it hard!" Sawamura yelled out, watching her conspirator walk towards the batter box. While she was unaware of it, she dropped honorifics on whim and comes up with nicknames that are to her preference.

"H-Harucchi?" Kominato repeated his nickname, blushing to the roots of his hair with his head drooped down.

For a guy, Kominato's build was comparatively smaller to the rest of the baseball team. Kominato and Sawamura weren't exactly the same size, but they could easily fit into each other's clothing. So it wouldn't be weird if he was underestimated because of his small stature.

"Heh!" the first baseman scoffed. "With that small body, I wonder if he can swing the bat properly. Woah! He's even using a wooden bat! My bet is that either his bat will break or he will get blown away by the ball. Hahahahaha! Are you alright with that unreliable-looking boy batting? Female first-year."

"I appreciate your worry, but I think you should worry about yourself instead. Deep down you actually know, don't you? What sort of batter Harucchi is."

"…."

The first baseman clicked his tongue in a blatantly irritated manner, turned towards the female who was already talking a lead, and said, "I hope you don't end up stranded on the base."

Sawamura only giggled and laughed in response. "Even if you know our plan, you won't be able to stop us from earning a run."

"….plan?"

"Mmmm….I think it'll feel better to earn a run without tricks."

Waving a hand, "Harucchi!" She called for the attention of the batter and gave the thumbs up sign.

"….plan B….really…."

The look in her eyes told Kominato that she was not joking.

He took a deep breath, "I will definitely get you back home! Let's score a run together!"

Sawamura nodded happily. "Yup, yup that's better."

* * *

All the pressure was stockpiled on top of the small pink-haired batter. Not only did he just announce to everyone that he was going to score a run, but the pure smile on the face of Sawamura on first base, was permeated with heavy pressure, enough to make him avert his eyes.

"Play ball!"

Kominato gripped his bat short before getting into stance.

As confused as the crowd, Miyauchi showed an unusual expression that sat on the fence between worrying and thinking. _Should we throw a ball to the outside to see his reaction?_

Kawakami nodded at Miyauchi's call and started his wind-up. Just a moment after he was about to release the ball, Kominato spread his hands apart and brought it back together at the knob.

 _He changed his grip! Shit-_

 _A ball to the outside against an unfamiliar batter,_ Kominato thought as he fearlessly smiled at the incoming ball. _There's no easier pitch to hit than this._

Whooosh-it sounded.

It was the sound of Kominato's bat swinging through. At the same time, there was the sound of the ball hit perfectly and it felt as if time stopped upon contact. But it really took just a second, before becoming a powerful liner hit down third.

"Fair!"

Surprised by the long hit, the first baseman lost focus of the game, completely forgetting about the runner who had started running the moment the pitcher threw.

"Shoot! Hurry! The runner's past second base!"

"There's no way we're going to give up a run to first years!" Right fielder yelled, picking up the ball.

The crowd shouted with excitement as if they were commentators, "Woah! She's gone past third!"

"She's running straight for home!"

Catching the ball delivered straight to him, the baton was passed. The home base was his territory. It was his job as the catcher to get the runner out, and to prevent the other team from scoring.

But Miyauchi concluded that there was absolutely no way that he could lose, a consideration that was neither conceited nor overconfident. Even though Sawamura has shown to not be an amateur in baseball, in the end, she was still just a first year and a girl to boot. There was no way she could overcome the defining difference of pure physical strength between females and males. But that doesn't mean he'll go easy on her.

"I'll blow you away!"

Miyauchi clasped the ball in his glove and for sure, aimed it towards Sawamura, coming in for the dive.

A yell rang out-and that was all.

* * *

"Wow! The first years finally scored a run!"

"The batter was good, but I also gotta hand it to the runner who didn't stop!"

The cheers didn't stop there.

"She did it Takako-senpai! Eijun-chan did it! She scored a run!"

"Amazing…"

But of course, it was the first years that were by far, the most hyped up about their first run.

"She actually did it!"

"We scored a run!"

Two people let out sighs of relief, while two other looked furious.

The former two were Kominato and Sawamura.

"Wow! She actually did it…" Kominato said, letting a sigh slip.

To be honest, Kominato had slightly underestimated the seniors' fielding skills as he didn't expect them to relay it back to the catcher so fast. If it was him, he would have definitely stopped at third base. So he was in awe of Sawamura, for being able to pull that off.

"Phew," without reacting to the crowd, Sawamura walked back towards the bench as usual and sighed as if she had completed a job.

The latter were Miyuki and Kanemaru.

At Sawamura's run in, Kanemaru had almost cheered out loud with everyone. Tightening his face against the impulse, he kept a stern expression. And as the female player returned, they made eye contact and she gave a thumbs up.

The sight of her giving him a thumbs up with such a self-assured expression was annoying as hell. He could feel an angry vein throbbing in his head.

* * *

The gaze of Tanba and Furuya focused on Miyuki, who was sitting in front of them.

Miyuki Kazuya was the unpredictable strategist of Seido. Coming up and executing strategies that warps the normalcy, taking drastic measures since his appointment. The two pitchers concentrated their gazes on him with expectations of some laugh or joke of some sort to be given to the risky plan that ended in success.

Miyuki's shoulders trembled. He leaned his upper body forward over his knees and his slumped back shook up and down.

They could only watch over that strange sight until moments later, Tanba spoke up, "Oi Miyuki….are you laughing or are you angry….?"

The catcher let out a sigh and lifted his face, "I'm happy for the first years cause they've won their first run and all but," He grounded his teeth. "How she got the run is the problem! Why is she always so….so reckless!"

"Isn't that normal though? Charging into catcher for a run….Ryousuke and Kuramochi do it a lot." Tanba stated.

"Not with that kind of timing and disadvantage. The timing was completely on Miyauchi's side. Even Ryo-san and Kuramochi think about whether or not they can make the run by taking in consideration of the timing and power of the catcher."

"What exactly are you angry about?"

"She forcefully twisted herself to avoid the path of the glove, and in the same motion, she reached her hand out and slammed it on the home plate. I'm angry about how she could have seriously injured her shoulders or hips." Miyuki explained, adding in a small voice, "…..and she just recovered from her old injury too…."

Not a single comment was raised from Tanba. But the other pitcher who was listening in in silence spoke up,

"….Miyuki-senpai….doesn't that you're just worried about her?"

"….."

The stillness continued for a little longer.

Miyuki straightened his back, and coughed once, returning to business. "If she gets injured then I'll have one less interesting pitcher to mess with. Now let's concentrate on the match. She's pitching this time round. If we miss it then all this waiting will be for nothing." He said in one breath.

 _Why is he talking so fast?_ Furuya wondered, not saying anything as he watched the girl walk to the mound. _I can finally see…..her pitching._

* * *

However, in contrast to the fervent cheers of support from the first years, majority of the seniors looked on mockingly.

"You just scored one run. Don't get so cocky first years." One senior said, prepping his batting gear.

"Both teams line up!" The Coach suddenly yelled, surprising both teams.

"C-coach! Please let us continue! We can't let it end with the first years taking a run from us." Miyauchi lodged a serious protest, which was casually ignored by the Coach.

"It's over. Even if we continue, the difference will only get larger and larger."

Sawamura took a glance at the score. The Coach was by no means wrong.

19-1

But her unfortunately long relationship with Miyuki told her that the bet wasn't going to get called off even if the Coach stopped the match.

As she was thinking of reasonable plan to convince the Coach to continue the match, he spoke up once more.

"However, if all the first years want to continue this match, then it's a different story."

"….."

"So, what is it?" said the Coach as he fixed his gaze on the first years.

"Ah, uh-"

The first years fell silent.

They would glance at each other, but when their eyes met, they quickly averted their eyes and made a complicated face.

Considering the importance of the game for the first years and the current score, it would not be strange to just throw in the towel when there's a chance. Even if they do continue to earn runs, now that the monster rookie left, how would they stop the offense of the seniors?

It was too much. For Sawamura, even though she seemed quite skilled in baseball-

"-ahahahaa. Ahahahahhahahah!"

However. Sawamura simply erupted into laughter. She did not seem to mind the chance to give up, and simply walked to the mound, Kominato quickly following behind. "What. That makes everything simpler doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that while I was trying to _think_ of a way to continue this game, the Coach generously suggested the most simple and easy way out! -So" Sawamura raised her arms before bringing them down again as she fixed her gaze on the first years. While she only stood three-quarters their height, her figure brimming with confidence on the mound seemed to exude the charismatic aura of a true leader. " _So_ , _why are you hesitating_?"

"….."

"You say you want to play baseball, and then before you can grow some balls, you say you don't want to play. What do you guys really want to do?"

Sawamura smirked- and she continued mocking her teammates.

"In this situation, a situation where you are against a formidable opponent, you decide to give up because it's 'uncool' and 'hopeless'. But fearlessly try show off when you have the upper-hand. How stupid. If only guys like you are playing baseball, then guys are not nearly as the baseball association says. If this is all you've got, then I have might as well have stormed my way into the Koshien instead of wasting time waiting for permission."

"Shut up-"

Closing her eyes, Sawamura ignored every minor complaint and simply, continued. "You think this chance will fall into your laps every time it doesn't go your way?"

"…..."

"What did you spend your middle school days doing?"

"….."

Numerous sounds of scraping grit.

"Can you really proudly exclaim to your girlfriend and buddies that you did your best today?"

"..."

"Can you really tell them you're a member of the prestigious Seido Baseball club with a smile?"

"..."

"If you can, then you're far worse than-"

That two-faced catcher, Sawamura meant to finish, but she took a strong blow to the back of her head, so her line was forcibly stopped. She turned around and saw Kanemaru standing there with his hand balled into a fist.

Looking around her, she noticed that her teammates were in position, the unwilling expression on the faces no longer present. If anything, they looked rather mad.

"Shut up! What're you doing. We're all ready to start the match so cut your monologue short and start pitching." Kanemaru said.

Instantly, their eyes sparked. And as if they were waiting for the moment, their voices went in sync.

"That's right Sawamura!"

"Why are you in charge?!"

"Just to let you know, we didn't join this team out of sheer envy."

"Of course we're frustrated!"

"That's why, we're going to pay back this debt back now!" The said in unison.

Whatever happened during the time she started ignoring the presence of people around her to when she got hit, was beyond her thinking and imaginative abilities. Sawamura stood still, looking at Kanemaru blankly, but she then let out an astounded laugh.

"….what the heck is that…..you guys are the best."

Once they saw a small smile form on the small female's face, they all instantly turned towards the Coach and pleaded.

"Please let us continue this game, Coach!"

"Please!"

"Please!"

"Please!"

At the first years' fervent plea, and the first year female's broad smile, the Coach spoke.

"Why couldn't you play with this much enthusiasm from the start?" The Coach lowered the tone of his voice a bit as his eyes teemed with a challenging glint. "In high school baseball, you don't get a second chance."

"Yes sir!"

Everyone bowed their heads lastly and dispersed. The managers hugged each other while the guys at the dug-out did high fives.

"Pitcher change! Pitcher, Sawamura Eijun!"

* * *

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**Starting Again**

 **Warnings:** extreme ooc. fem!Eijun. overprotective Seido boys.

 **Disclaimer:** I dont own DnA.

 _Italic-_ thoughts/flashbacks

 **""** -Speech

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

* * *

"Whoaaa! What's going on here?!"

A thunderous howl rang out and caused all vacant eyes to shift towards the direction of the voice.

"What's with this turnout against the first years?"

If you belonged in the baseball club for at least a day, you wouldn't even have to wonder who it was.

"You should be up by 200 runs!"

Isashiki Jun.

"Hyayaya! Jun-san that's impossible!"

Kuramochi Youichi.

"What an embarrassing game. Makes me sad."

Kominato Ryosuke.

And the silent captain who stood with them, Yuuki Tetsuya.

The four well-known regulars appeared in their blue sweatshirts, a rather unusual outfit to wear on a day-off.

"Switch with me! I'll play!" Isashiki hollered as he charged forward, with genuine intentions to play.

Luckily, Kuramochi was there to hold him back, but it was rather difficult to control the Spitz of Seido who goes by the thought process of 'it's faster to hit the ball than to think'.

"Jun-san, stop! You just finished training!" Kuramochi said and he tightened his hold on Isashiki. There were no words that could be said to stop the third year anyways, so Kuramochi just continued latching on, at least until the one person Isashiki would listen to spoke up.

But just as 'be quiet and watch Jun', was at the tip of Yuuki's tongue, Isashiki had stopped struggling out of Kuramochi's grasp and quietly watched.

"-huh? What?" Kuramochi had a confused voice. "Ahhh,ah?...Jun-san, what's the matter?"

"-That Sawamura," Isashiki clicked his tongue. "She's enjoying this." he added with a smirk.

The others turned to see the small pitcher on the mound. Despite having fallen into such a disadvantageous situation, despite having fallen into this, she was flashing a cool smile.

* * *

"…wow...wow…Wow….." Miyuki seemed to be genuinely surprised. So surprised that for the past few moments after the offense of the first years, his only words have been 'wow'.

The two pitchers who stood silently behind him, were at a loss of words. Of course they were. In a single day, they observed a stirring of extreme emotions in the catcher who was known to always appear calm and collected.

"…..she really is unbelievable." Finally Miyuki began speaking normally. "For a person who had both great eyes and a good sense in baseball, it was unbelievable that she was horrible at batting. I'm glad that she improved over the years."

Tanba was really quite lost as to what Miyuki was talking about. While there were many things he could question about Miyuki's behavior, none were spoken.

"How will her pitching fare against our second-string though?" asked Tanba.

"Don't underestimate her Tanba-san," Miyuki said with a strangely pleased tone and a naughty smirk. "Although it seems like she can only throw down the middle fastballs, her pitches are by no means 'normal'."

* * *

"I'm actually standing on this mound…." said Sawamura while suppressing the arising excitement. But in stark contrast to Sawamura's broad smile, every other member in the team quivered with a concerned expression.

It all began with her strategy.

 _"Hey Sawamura, you have a strategy right?" a first year catcher questioned._

 _"Of course! It very simple! Simple, simple." Sawamura said, throwing the ball up and down in her glove, and then she turned towards Kanemaru. "Right, Kanemaru-kun?"_

 _"I don't know you idiot." Kanemaru flicked her forehead. It struck cleanly so it kind of hurts. "Hurry up and explain."_

 _"I'm telling you, it's really simple. I won't run or hide and will throw every ball down the middle. You guys field the ball when it comes and we get an out."_

 _"….."_

 _"….in terms of clarity, I guess you can say that's simple." Kominato finally said, breaking the awkward silence._

 _Sawamura looked like she was unsatisfied with lack of reaction. "What. Is it too hard?"_

 _"Nope. Not at all. Really." Kanemaru answered as he promptly returned to his position on field, taking everyone else with him._

Kanemaru had already learned his lesson; talking sense into Sawamura was a ceaseless struggle. It was about time everyone learnt it as well.

Curiosity and complicated feelings reigned over all other thoughts now. In the midst of this, the match against the second-string team resumed.

"Play ball!"

The batter walked up towards the batter's box and showed a _this is absolutely nothing, I'll hit a homerun and stop your momentum_ expression. But as expected of someone in second string, Sawamura could instantly tell that any balls with a weak course will, no doubt, go flying.

"Well, well." Sawamura said, "There's not much choice in what I can pitch anyway."

Sawamura stood upright, fixed her body posture and started her wind-up calmly, before planting her foot strongly on the rubber.

She threw.

 _'What. Where did-down the middle-'_ the batter flustered slightly the sudden appearance of the ball but at the recognition of it moving down the middle, his body reacted in response. _'Don't underestimate me'_ he thought, full swinging.

"A homerun already?!" The crowded shouted.

The ball flew towards the outside in a natural arc-but still a tad short of the fence, landing perfectly in the glove of the left outfielder.

"OUT!"

"Woah, that was dangerous! One out guys, one out!" Sawamura's voice was quite relaxed as if it was all under control.

Of course, the crowd didn't see it the same way she did.

* * *

"She should thank the left-fielder who was defending a little further back."

"It won't be long until they hit a home run then."

"That's the kind of fastballs the third-years are familiar with."

Around the same time, the catcher of Seido was thinking the complete opposite. 'If they don't figure out what Sawamura's pitch actually is, then they are in for a whole lot more.

The next ball Sawamura threw, similarly went right down the middle, but even then, the batter ended up swinging late. As if it was a replay of the ball before, it flew straight into the glove of the third baseman.

"Nice one Kanemaru-kun! Two out, two out!"

"….right…" he vaguely responded.

"Alright! Let's go three balls three outs!" Sawamura said quite nonchalantly, but this required a significant difference in strength to fuel this confidence. That, or Sawamura was just fearless.

The next batter quickly adopted a combat stance, gripping his bat tighter than usual. Sawamura guessed that it was because he was feeling a bit irritated at the first years for two lucky outs.

'You won't be able swing well if you tense up that much.' Thought Sawamura as she threw yet another ball down the middle.

"Miracles don't happen thrice!" –a full swing and a battle cry.

But the batter felt an unnatural sensation between the ball and bat. "W-what…!"

Although he ended up jamming it, the ball flew rapidly towards Sawamura's right side in a position difficult to field.

"…easy."

By the time Sawamura heard that whisper from a certain pink-haired boy, he was already ready to field it. He dug his right foot into the ground and used it as a pivot, then he spun as if he was an acrobat. He swung his arm through and the return ball flew towards the first baseman with a flash.

* * *

"OUT!"

"…." The entire audience fell into complete silence. It only took a few moments before they raised a clamor, likely due to the unbelievable performance the first years showed.

"Nice one second!" Sawamura thrust her glove out at Kominato and looked at with him wearing a brilliant smile, confirming his skill.

All the other members quickly gathered towards the small boy who stole the limelight, giving him cheery pats on the back. Even Kominato couldn't help but be embarrassed by the unexpected shower of applause.

* * *

"That second's not bad." Isashiki Jun commented, nodding at the previous play. The person next to him, the big brother of that player, had an expression of sheer delight.

"We kept them to zero runs this inning!"

"Are you serious?!"

"We can do like this!"

Of course, the entire first year dugout was enveloped in a warm applause. But the second string dugout was clearly dissatisfied at the outcome. It was precisely because the second-string prided themselves on their offense that made them particularly frustrated about how a first year female pitcher kept them to zero runs.

"What are you doing?"

"You just gave the first years more momentum!"

"Sorry." The returning batter quickly apologized to his teammates. "But her ball, her stance….they were all so weird."

"What are you talking about? It didn't look that fast and it was right down the middle. It's the type of ball we should be used to."

The third batter went silent. And then, shot a look at the two batters before him who nodded responsively. "When she starts, you can see her left arm briefly behind her back, but the ball just leaps out at you in the next instant. Her swing… it's really fast-"

"-and her ball," the second batter continued, "It's faster and trickier than it seems. I thought I had it completely…."

"Whatever she's throwing, it's not a normal fastball." The first battered finished. The three had a lot of confidence concerning that point.

The second years all readied themselves while Masuko, hidden from view at the very back, wrinkled his eyebrows as he watched Sawamura like a hawk.

* * *

"A moving fastball that curves at the plate. Thats got to be tough to handle." Yuuki said, prompting Miyuki to smile and nod.

"As expected of Tetsu-san. But her pitch will only get wilder from here. And-" Miyuki said, "-since she's pretty sharp, I'm sure she will realize it soon enough."

"…..realize what?"

"Her misunderstanding regarding our bet." Miyuki replied and let out an invincible smile. At least, it was the kind of smile Yuuki and the regulars were used on the field when the opponent fell for his plan, hook, line and sinker.

Yuuki once again confirmed that Miyuki was a terrifying enemy, but it was really reassuring to have him on your side.

* * *

When the first years' offense came around again, the batters managed to get their bat on the ball thanks to Sawamura alleviating their mental stress. Nevertheless, the second string completely denied their opponent from scoring a single run.

Having high expectations of themselves to score a run like the female first year, the letdown was great. The first year team made their way back on the field with half the energy they had when they were revved up for their offense.

"Don't feel too down…you guys managed to make contact this time." Kominato said trying to comfort the team, making sure that his words wouldn't demoralize the team any further.

Sawamura on the other hand, just laughed at their concerns.

"You really shouldn't mind! Compared to your pathetic batting from earlier, getting your bat on the ball is a huge improvement."

"Haahhhh."

 _'She needs to work on her comforting skills.'_ \- They all thought.

* * *

The moment before the pitcher has to pitch was undoubtedly the time when a pitcher was at their most nervous. Even Sawamura had to think of a few things or two in the dugout before pitching. Unfortunately, her turn came earlier than she expected.

She stood on the mound again and glanced at the score, contemplating.

19-1

"Masuko-senpai's second to bat…..plus the other clean-ups in the second string…."

Sawamura suddenly recalled an earlier conversation with a certain catcher.

 _(-Let's have a bet.)_

"We're currently 18 runs behind….."

 _(If you can end this game…..)_

"If I keep them to two runs or less…."

 _(…with less than 20 runs difference…)_

"…..no….shit."

 _(-it's your win.)_

Sawamura grimaced as if she had taken bitter medicine when she realized that she overlooked-misunderstood, what Miyuki Kazuya was saying.

"I have to keep them to one run or else I lose." Sawamura finally said, understanding absolutely everything and anything. "That Kazuya, even if I lodge a serious protest, he definitely would say less than 20 runs does not mean 20 runs or less. Ahhhhhhh. How stupid." She shook her head.

She would like to know how many people out of 100 would believe that she could keep the clean-ups of the second string Seido baseball team to one or no runs with fastballs.

In this situation, it was only natural to be nervous, yet, by forcibly forgetting her senior's slyness, nervousness vanished the moment the call to start rang out.

The next batter stepped up. He appeared perfectly calm as he gripped his bat with the flair of a clean-up, but his emotions were nowhere as peaceful. At Sawamura's gaze, the batter didn't even budge; only his eyes waited for Sawamura to pitch.

And so she did.

She made sure she executed every point so that her ball will move as wildly as possible.

Loosening any tense muscles. A nice, effortless wind-up. A firm foot on the rubber pointing to home base, the foundation of the attack. The weight burdened on the other leg. The right wall. A swift transfer of weight. The weapon hidden behind.

She swung her arm down.

-whoosh.

Again, the batter still couldn't completely capture the ball, but it was a powerful hit towards short.

"Shortstop!"

Sawamura thought she could leave things to the shortstop so she called his name, but she didn't get a response. Instead, she heard a flat, dull thud as the ball slipped out of the shortstop's hand and onto the ground.

"SAFE!"

Letting a runner on base right before Masuko Tooru was going to bat, had to be the worst case scenario.

"I'm sorry…." The shortstop lowered his head in a hurry.

"Don't mind! Don't mind!" Sawamura called out cheerfully, the cold sweat clinging to her palms betrayed the cheerfulness in her voice.

If she were to be honest, calling her senior 'Kazuya' is actually more natural compared to 'Miyuki-senpai.' So even if it meant that she has to expend a bit of effort, it was worth giving him a little taste of his own medicine. However, from the bottom of her heart, in any and every case, she absolutely hated losing to him.

"Now, for the big boss."

When Masuko Tooru walked to the batter's box, everyone fell silent. His entire body seemed to shout _, 'I'm definitely getting back on the regular team.'_

The match finally progressed into its bona fide final phase.

On the ground, a pitcher and a batter stood facing each other, making any last minute preparations they needed. They were suffused with a suffocating silence. Yet, neither of them appeared irritated. They came with absolute determination and maintained a posture one usually reserves for a serious opponent.

"I know that Masuko-senpai knows what kind of ball I throw. He also knows that I know that he knows the quirkiness of my ball. I know-AH who cares!" Sawamura closed her eyes firmly for a moment as if to shake off her stray thoughts.

The first pitch.

Masuko watched the first ball disappear behind Sawamura's back before it suddenly appeared again, this time rushing towards home plate.

"Strike!"

But as the catcher failed to catch the fastball down the middle, Masuko was able to confirm his suspicions.

He recalled a tip from a few days ago, 'Even if you make your swing smaller, with your power Masuko-senpai, it will still fly pretty far.'

Masuko stared at his bat for a moment before gripping it short, just like Kominato the previous inning. And instead of his usual position he takes in the batter's box, this time, he inched slightly closer to the front.

"Yep he's realized after all." Sawamura said. "He's definitely trying to hit the ball before it starts moving isn't he…"

She repeatedly threw the ball up in the air trying to think of a counterplan, but as expected, she could think of none.

"What happens, happens." She said while she started wind-up.

Sawamura transferred all her weight from one leg to the other and with a slow twist of her torso, she put all her power into this one throw. Then, she swung her arm down fully at maximum speed.

A momentary flash of light in Masuko's eye…..

In that instant, the words that will forever remind him of his mistake came to mind.

 _"What was that play you just made?"_

 _"You were thinking about your at-bat during defense weren't you?"_

 _"Defense is something you do with nine people."_

 _"Stop putting the team at risk with your petty emotions."_

A moment's pause.

Sawamura desperately suppressed the grin that was about to flash over her face. _'Masuko-senpai…._

 _…..this showdown, is my….._

Clang! - A hateful sound for pitchers.

 _….my loss.'_

It made a glorious connection. The ball flew straight through the sky and hit the back fence with unbelievable force.

"WOW! A homerun!"

"He hit that ball with pure strength."

"Jeez, Masuko-senpai. Who the hell can hit a ball with that much power when they jam it?" Sawamura said in awe. "As expected of the man who used to be fifth batter for the regular team."

As Masuko made his way around the diamond, he could not help but acknowledge that Sawamura was a formidable pitcher. _'If I had been just a little bit more off, I would have been out. That was a nice throw with your heart in it, Sawamura-chan.'_

* * *

"She completely lost the battle of power." Isashiki said. "I wonder how much damage she has taken from that."

"You'll be surprised Jun-san," Miyuki replied with his all-knowing smile. "She's probably just thinking one thing."

"And that is?"

Sawamura gripped the ball hard, an inexplicable sense of excitement began bubbling forth from her heart. Miyuki closed his eyes and imagined himself in position on a field, a mesmerizing fiery gaze looking at him, looking at his glove-it made his heart quiver. It made his hair rise all over his body. She's too much of a pitcher.

 **"-I want to pitch more."**

Sawamura lifted her face up, her eyes were sparkling like the eyes of a kid that had just arrived at an amusement park.

The regulars laughed.

The managers smiled.

Ota manager was flabbergasted.

Takashima and the Coach nodded calmly and grinned secretly to themselves.

Furuya and Tanba couldn't take their eyes off that pitcher, that pitcher who was so different, so bright and so strong.

* * *

21-1

After the match everyone returned to their dorms, taking a bath, preparing for dinner. The only ones who remained were Miyuki and Sawamura.

"Yo! Little girl over there are you alright?"

Sawamura let out a loud, unsatisfied sigh at the sound of the steadily approaching footsteps. She answered with a dismissive tone, "Yeah, so you can leave once you drop the water bottle and towel you're holding."

"What a cold reply," Miyuki replied, throwing the girl sprawled out on the ground her bottle and towel. "Guys are going to run away from you if you keep that up."

Sawamura completely ignored Miyuki and painstakingly picked herself up.

"…oi..oi…I'm going cry if you keep this up." Miyuki said as she just quietly drank her water and wiped herself with the towel. "So, how was your first match?"

"Answer should be obvious."

"Yeah, it is."

For an instant, they shared a glance.

Miyuki laughed, but Sawamura didn't. She looked away and clenched her fist tightly.

"You're trying too hard to keep it in."

"Shut up you."

From there, their pointless chatter went on. They talked about things that had nothing to do with baseball. Things that had nothing to do with anything besides them. For probably one whole hour.

Which teacher would look good bald? If you had three wishes, what would you wish for? How do you score full marks on a test without studying? Would Kuramochi look good with long hair? How tall do you think Ryosuke will be when he graduates? Ramen or soba?

It was all just small talk. She wasn't usually this quiet, nor was she ever this cooperative with the catcher of Seido. It must have been one of those post homerun blues.

"Well, I'm going to take a bath." Sawamura then said.

"Okay, see you."

"Bye." She gave her parting words and stood up. Then, she gave Miyuki a sideways glance and hesitated for a brief moment. "….Kazuya."

She quickly turned her back on him and began walking towards the dorms.

Miyuki looked just a bit surprised, but then gave a gloating sneer. "That was unfair you twerp."

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

"How do you like you new uniform?" The Coach asked, not sparing the small girl following behind him even a glance.

Having being told 'new uniform', Sawamura finally noticed the difference between her current uniform and her old one. She still couldn't get used to the blue sweatshirt. But the only reason she didn't wear such in middle school, was purely because they didn't have the luxury to afford it.

"The same as usual." She finally replied. However, now that she was in the baseball club as a member rather than a manager, she could not shake off the feeling that she was succussfully duped into it all.

Even so, despite having realized that she had been dancing in the palm of someones hand, she was not ballsy enough to go against the Coach anymore.

"Sawamura." The coach stopped and said.

"yes sir."

Because of her short stature, standing directly behind the Coach, she could not see much at all. But she could see a pair of feet in front so she surmised that this was the reason the Coach specifically took her out of the morning practice everyone else participated in.

"This person will be your trainer,"

Sawamura decided to look from the side instead.

There stood, a considerably handsome young man with his brown hair slicked back. Similary, he was wearing the same uniform as Sawamura so there was no doubt he was in the baseball team too.

"his name is..."

But what drew Sawamura the most was...

"Takigawa Chris Yuu."

...his eyes that harboured a coldness that could make your blood run cold.


	8. Chapter 8

**Starting Again**

 **Warnings:** extreme ooc. fem!Eijun. overprotective Seido boys.

 **Disclaimer:** I dont own DnA.

 _'Italic' - thoughts_

 _"italic"- flashbacks_

 **""** -Speech

It's been such a long time! Last chapter was really rushed and I didn't really say anything but this time I will! Thanks to all of the readers who followed and favorited this story and of course, to the readers who have been following this story! they really do make my day and give me the motivation to finish studying for exams and start writing!

Since I will still be busy, I cannot guarantee when I can update the next chapter .

BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER

P.S: All medical stuff and info provided are fake. I'm making it up to suit the plot.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

* * *

"I'll be in your care Miyuki-senpai." Furuya bowed respectfully in front of the catcher who was now in charge of his training.

Miyuki froze for a moment before breaking into laughter. "Hahaha! You sure are obedient compared to yesterday."

"Yesterday was different. Besides…." Furuya said, reminiscing back to yesterday night. The sound of hit full-power pitch being caught by the catcher's mitt still resounded in his ears, his blood boiling just thinking about it. If he's at Seido, if this man, Miyuki Kazuya, were his catcher, he can find his place. "I will listen to whatever Miyuki-senpai says."

"I guess someone riled you up." Miyuki replied.

"I won't lose to her. Not her, not anyone."

"I like that spirit! Keep it up so it will force that twerp out of her shell."

Furuya said nothing.

"Well, she's not the only one hiding in a shell."

* * *

Just silently, Sawamura and Chris looked at each other, as if facing off.

"You sure are an unfriendly guy." Sawamura said frankly.

Chris looked at the girl without change. "We're doing some stretches."

It was a cold dismissal.

Sawamura lightly did some quick stretches on her own, rolling her ankles and wrists, before she sat on the ground with both her legs spread. Chris gently pushed her back and with practically no resistance, her chest was pressed against the ground.

Chris helped her stretch out her upper body, stretching to the right and to the left many times. After a good 30 minutes of stretching, Chris released his grasp and backed off a few steps. Sawamura just closed her legs and raised a hand towards him and looked.

Initially, Chris wasn't certain what the female pitcher wanted, but once he noticed her watching him intently, he quickly got the message. While he was unbelievably disinclined to do what she wanted, it didn't seem like she would throw in the towel so he came round to her front and grasped her outstretched hand.

With a soft tug, Sawamura rolled handily to her feet. "A gentleman shouldn't leave a woman hanging."

"Stop playing around. I'm not doing it next time." Chris said, with an extra-large topping of coldness.

Sawamura remained unfazed. She recognized this coldness, she knew the 'source' but she couldn't put her finger on it. "You know, a super annoying person once told me that the best pitching are works of art produced by the catcher and pitcher working as one. But this doesn't even come close to 'working as one', are you that against working with me?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for your honesty." Sawamura sneered. "I think we'll get along. But hey, you have surprisingly warm hands for someone with such cold eyes."

Chris ignored Sawamura's comments and proceeded to jot something down in his notebook. In a quiet voice, he said, "Shoulder, elbow, wrist joints are all very flexible. Fingers are long. Has the traits of a pitcher."

"You have a really unique way of complimenting someone."

"However….you will never be able be the Ace here."

* * *

Chris had ended that day's work and was walking back towards the dorms. On top of what was already on his plate, he now had a free-speaking, troublesome, first year pitcher under his tutelage.

As he approached the dorms, he noticed Miyuki Kazuya doing some practice swings alone. When they made eye-contact, Miyuki spoke up first. "Good evening Chris-senpai!"

Both of them had a few things they wanted to talk about so they made their way to the bench, got some drinks and sat down for a little catcher to catcher chat.

"How do you see Sawamura, Chris-senpai?" Miyuki asked. "Although she can only throw moving fastballs now, due to her yips or something, I don't think there is a more difficult but attractive pitcher as her."

"True, I acknowledge her talent. She has the skills necessary and seems to be aware of the responsibilities of a pitcher. However, I can't help her grow."

"Why…?"

"She makes no sense to me. Even though I had said the worst thing a catcher could say to a pitcher, she smiled without change, neither provoked nor alarmed. From what I saw of her pitching yesterday, it should have been something that she would angrily challenge. But do you know what she said?"

Miyuki clenched his fist. "No…"

Chris tilted his face slightly. "'Of course, you can't be an ace without being a pitcher. I'm no pitcher. I **can't** be a pitcher. If anyone tried to entrust their three years they've spent here to me, they're the stupid ones.'"

As soon as Chris described it, it felt awfully real as it replayed in the depths of Miyuki's head. The tone of her voice, her expression, and her look were all piercing cold, a stark contrast to the girl he once knew. And he thought yesterday's game had finally formed a crack in her thick façade.

' _Repairing is totally against the rules,'_ Miyuki thought. _'This isn't enough. Unless I delve deeper and break her shell from the inside, I will never see what I want.'_

"I see, she said that." Miyuki finally replied. "What did you do afterwards?"

"I just handed her some workouts for some core and inner muscles. She may be flexible, but her upper body is weak."

"You two a similar."

"Huh?" Chris showed an astounded expression.

Miyuki stood up from the bench and started to walk back to his dorm without explaining. "Take care of her for me will you Chris-senpai?"

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

"…I've…finished," Sawamura said, trying her hardest to hide her heavy breathes. Not only has it been a few months since she has done moderate to vigorous exercise, the menu she was given just happened to be thrice of what she used to do in her 'golden days'. "…this…"

She handed back the scroll back to Chris, who just simply nodded. It was as if he were saying, "You're stronger than you look but not at our level yet."

Of course, this may just be Sawamura over thinking.

"Come back again when you've finished part 2." Chris finally said, handing over another dreaded scroll.

"…..right." Sawamura took the scroll and tried to put on her happiest smile. For some reason or another, Chris seemed to show more obvious signs of annoyance compared to yesterday.

* * *

"Yo. Did you learn anything watching us practice?"

As Sawamura walked away from the field once the first string fielding practice was over, Miyuki, leaning against a pole, waved a hand and called out to her. She kept walking past him without stopping.

"Yeah, it's interesting." Sawamura said.

"Wouldn't it be more interesting if you were able to participate Ei-chan?" he said, catching up to Sawamura and matching his pace to hers. "Whoa! What the hell happened to your right hand? There's a finger that looks like a fat, purple sausage."

"I jarred it on a medicine ball earlier."

"….why didn't you get it checked out right away? Are you a masochist? Doesn't it hurt? How did you jar it on a medicine ball anyway? Man, your stupidity knows no bounds."

"Of course it hurts. But now it's been so long I can't hardly feel the pain anymore. I didn't think it was that bad cause it only hurt a bit at the start and this was my first time using a medicine ball anyway! Don't underestimate how shit our baseball equipment were! How was I supposed to know how it works?" Sawamura said in once long breath, increasing her pace. She then stopped and looked back at Miyuki, poking out her pink tongue. "I don't want you calling me stupid! Stupid Kazuya."

"Hahahahaha! Rei-chan's office has some first aid tools."

"I know! That's where I'm going. Quit following me."

* * *

"I have business there too, so let's go together."

"You guys don't change do you?" As Sawamura and Miyuki walked through the door, Takashima Rei said crossing her legs.

Miyuki was as usual, grinning broadly while Sawamura had an increasingly displeased expression the longer the catcher retained his grin.

"So, what's the matter?"

"Oh! Rei-chan can I see the scorebook from the other day?"

"Sure it's in the draw. Go fetch it yourself." Takashima gestured before turning to the female. "So, what about you?"

"This." Sawamura lifted her right hand.

"How did you do that?!" Takashima shouted so vigorously she jumped to her feet.

"She jarred it on a medicine ball." Miyuki added with a chuckle.

"A-a medicine ball? How do you do…" Takashima decided not to ask as she noticed Sawamura embarrassingly toying with her hair. She let out a loud sigh and signaled for Sawamura to take a seat. "Quick, take a seat here and I'll tape that up for you."

Sawamura obediently sat down, watching the Assistant Coach fetch the first aid box.

Takashima then knelt down in front of her and started to stabilize her jarred finger by taping it to the next finger. "This should do it for now, but if you still feel some discomfort later on, go to the hospital."

Looking at her right hand, Sawamura was impressed. "Thank you very much." She said and stood up from her chair and headed for the door.

"Wait a moment." Takashima said suddenly and Sawamura stopped, turned around and stood before the door.

"Yes?"

"How is it going with Chris-kun? Are you learning a lot?"

"Mmmm…." Sawamura pondered for a second. "Just the boring repetition practice."

Sensing the indifferent tone in Sawamura's voice, Takashima shook her head gently. "I guess you're not getting along with him as well as I thought."

"There aren't many people who can get along with him now." Miyuki cut in.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I guess I should tell you." Takashima said and had a slightly dejected look on her face. "You see, Chris has a serious shoulder injury."

"Oh…." Sawamura replied, but her soul felt as if it had wondered elsewhere. She felt like prodded. Deep, down inside her at the weakest spot- an old, nostalgic memory she wanted to forget.

" _ArghhhARughhhh!"_

" _Hang in there Eijun!"_

" _You can do it Ei-chan!"_

"Injuries are really troublesome…." Sawamura hung her head. "When you just want to concentrate on getting better, the expectations and hopes actually becomes quite heavy to carry."

Miyuki saw her trembling lips, the lonely smile on her face and her cast-down eyes.

Naturally, he became anxious about it. "Oi, Ei-chan…are you alright?"

"But there's always something standing in your way…."

" _That girl, did you see her arm?"_

" _I saw I saw! She's a pitcher for her baseball team apparently."_

" _There's no way she'll be able to throw like before, what a pitiful child."_

"….you want to play but you can't. You want to reassure others but the smile doesn't form. You want to tell someone everything and let it all out, but you keep it bottled up."

" _Come on Ei-chan! Let's play baseball together again!"_

" _Let's go to Koshien together guys!"_

" _Ei-chan, you won't play baseball again will you?"_

"….all these things give you a massive headache…."

' _Why am I still hanging on? It should be easy to just walk away. Why do I have to suffer so much? Why is it so painful to continue with the things I love? Why can't I play baseball?'_

"…..really, it would be better to just leave the tea-"

Before Sawamura could finish, she was stopped. Instead, her neck had sounded out.

"Ei-chan, shut up for a bit." Miyuki gripped Sawamura's collar with his right hand and forced her against the wall.

Her breath left her mouth the moment she had received the impact from slamming in the wall.

"…Miyuki-kun…."

Miyuki's fist that strongly gripped onto Sawamura's collar trembled. He took a shallow breath in and then deeply breathed out as if trying to pacify his feelings.

"I don't know what your circumstances are or what you've been through. But I can't forgive what you've just said. You're being annoying. Enough already."

"…."

Sawamura suddenly opened her eyes wide, it had to be the first time in quite a while that Miyuki had spoken that harshly right to her face. However, she was only shocked for a split second and her shoulders started to shake.

She narrowed her eyes and glared at the catcher. "Let go Kazuya."

Her voice came out so despairingly cold that Miyuki had loosened his grip. The small girl took her chance and slapped his hands away from her.

After that, the two just hung their heads and stared at the floor.

The atmosphere was distinctly awkward but at least the fiasco seemed to be over. Takashima Rei finally, spoke up, "Miyuki-kun, why don't go first?"

"Okay." He gave her a short answer and walked briskly to the door, slamming the door closed as he leaved.

* * *

Takashima Rei took Sawamura out of the building and helped Sawamura, who still had the same sullen look from before, into the rear seat of a taxi. She entered from the other side.

"Have you settled down a bit?" she said.

Sawamura nodded slightly in silence.

"I see." She eyed the girl next to her. "I thought you were the kind of person who just carried along with the flow."

"Yeah, but everyone has something that sets them off-including Kazuya and me."

"Hmmm…but to mouth off like that at Chris-kun, I still think that still wasn't very _you_ , so to speak."

"Really?" Sawamura posed the question but she knew where the Assistant Coach was going with this.

"Not one person up until now has said something that would infuriate Miyuki-kun to that extent after hearing about Chris-kun's injury. You wanted to say those words-no, all along those words were directed at someone else right?"

"….you're right. Absolutely right." Sawamura let out a big sigh before answering. "I thought Chris-senpai reminded me of someone, except that I couldn't really figure it out. But once I did, everything suddenly became clear. His half-heartedness. Her connection. Anyway, I just wanted to release some pent up frustrations about it. It wasn't really directed at Chris-senpai at all."

"….Chris-kun may not be as similar to you-ahem, I mean 'her' as you say." Takashima smiled in a satisfied way. There was really no need for her to correct herself so obviously though.

"…."

"Don't worry. You'll understand when we get there."

* * *

In another ten minutes, they had arrived at the National Training Centre. Takashima took the female inside the building. They walked along a dark corridor and stopped in front of the sole room flooded with light.

Sawamura didn't know what she was expecting, but when Takashima motioned for her to peek in, her inscrutable expression, not revealing the feelings she kept buried inside her, grew unusually stern.

"We're not similar in the least." She finally said and stepped out of the shadows of the hallway and into the training room, showing herself. Then-

"-Why?"

She asked her assigned catcher who was doing shoulder strengthening exercises on the rehabilitation bench. Body and face drenched in sweat. Shoulder wrapped in layers of bandages. Strenuous yet well planned out exercises. Those brown eyes were giving a glow of strength Sawamura had never seen till now.

Chris's father, also acting as his helper for rehabilitation, would have usually yelled at the rude female for suddenly intruding; however, recently, he had learnt to stay silent.

Anyone in the room could see that neither in her eyes nor on her lips, a smile. She was entirely serious.

She continued to walk forward, "Why Chris-senpai? Your eyes can burn with such a fiery determination now so why? Why is the look in your eyes so dead and lifeless-so cold during the day? Why must you act like you've given up?!"

"What do you know about how I feel?" Chris said, void of any particular emotion. "Do you know what it's like to have people expect you to retire, those who expect you to make a come-back? Do you know the immense pressure I carry because of this injury?!"

Chris could see his figure reflected in the transparent, brown eyes of Sawamura, looking back at him with a light glare.

"I know." Sawamura simply stated. "An injury that's capable of ruining all the hard work up until to now-I know that feeling painfully well."

"What…"

A moment after Sawamura saw the confused expressed she expected, she sighed deeply and apologized. "Excuse me."

"Huh?" Takashima Rei uttered out before a she suddenly got secondhand embarrassment at Sawamura's bold action. "W-wait Sawamura-san? Ww-hy are you taking off your shirt! Quickly put it back on!" insisted the fellow female.

But Sawamura ignored the Assistant Coach and completely took off the white jersey, throwing it to the side. Completely unaffected by the presence of men in the room, she started rolling up her sleeve. As the girl finally stopped rolling her sleeves, the mood visibly changed.

"Sawamura-san, that is…." Takashima couldn't hide the tension in her voice. Not just Takashima just but Chris and his father, Animal, all readily realized just what Takashima had been so nervously surprised about.

Hidden underneath her blue shirt, was a deep white surgical scar near the antecubital space. "Just an injury from a match early last year. Apparently it's a miracle that I made a recovery." Sawamura laughed cynically. "Although there is now a limit to how much I can pitch before it becomes a burden on my arm, I can still pitch roughly 100 pitches or so no problem."

"…how long…." Chris said in that small voice of his.

"huh?"

"How long did it take to recover?"

"Five months of little or no excessive movements and close to a year of light exercise. I only started strengthening exercises a few weeks before I entered Seido. Of course, to not worry my parents and friends I may or may not have bribed the doctor to understate the injury."

This kid mentioned so many things that would equate to a day's worth of lecturing but Takashima decided to leave it for now.

"But that's not the problem." Sawamura continued. "I thought you had completely given up on a player because you had the same gaze I did when I gave up. Those terribly cold eyes-I remember now. It was when I decided to completely give up on baseball. And yet, I completely forgot about it when I was deceived into coming here, dragged up in Kazuya's pace and lead around by the Coach and nostalgic feeling of the team. Your injury brought everything back to me-why I quit in the first place. That made me aware of my own actions, how half-hearted I've been, and in doing that, I felt so sick I could puke."

"…."

No one could speak up.

"I thought you were the same as me. I thought we shared that 'half-heartedness'. You, who had given up on recovery yet still unable to make a clean break from the team. And me, who had the resolution to break away but was under the delusion that I can go back." Sawamura said, then sighed. A short sighed that lasted forever. "But I was wrong. You haven't given up. You haven't given up at all. You're completely different from me. However, those eyes. Those eyes I've seen numerous times staring back at me, why?"

Sawamura shook as she bit down hard on her bottom lip. It was rage-at Chris-senpai. "You want me to tell you why? You've decided to cling onto the small chance that's why you're going through all this tough shit but during the day you're just gonna run off and leave the decisions to the crappy speculations of others-are you serious!?"

She shouted.

She was angry. Intensely anger. But tears started flowing down her cheeks as she took a step forward and gripped on Chris's shirt.

"Stick out your check, straighten your back, be proud of yourself, and howl at the enemy! Don't give up don't let go and don't let yourself or others end it for you! Do you want to be sympathized over? No one will know how your injury feels nor can they take over! But stop rejecting your injury whilst working hard to heal it! Stop carelessly accepting what others tell you and decide your own stuff! Don't let it devour the flame in your eyes!"

Sawamura was crying. Without hiding her tears, she yelled at Chris. With a voice so loud Chris wondered if her voice would break. Yet still, Sawamura's fury didn't end.

"Don't try talk yourself away from it! Settle it yourself! You have that choice!"

Her suppressed emotions seemed to resurface. Sawamura clung on to Chris's shirt and pressed her face against his body, as if to hide her tears. "I don't…..there's someone who won't let me! I have a gigantic enemy that will threaten to hurt my friends if I do….but what can I do? I want to play baseball so badly I can't decide! I hate this half-heartedness…..I hate this side of me…."

"…."

"U-uwahhh!"

Sawamura's emotions that she threw at him, resonated with him strongly. His tears seemed to flow on their accord as he watched the small girl who was so cheeky the day before, cry against his chest.

* * *

YES I ENDED IT HERE!

ooh ooh ooh finally getting a glimpse into Sawamura's past?

Thanks for reading :) tbc...


End file.
